Roar of a Wolfborn
by Root-herald
Summary: Sifkni has lost her only family to the Silver Hand. She's come across the Companions and instantly knows they're werewolves. Like her. After joining the Companions and letting Jarl Balgruuf about the dragon, she finds out she's the Dragonborn. [Main Quest line & Companions] Farkas/OC
1. Unbound

**Roar of a Wolfborn**  
Chapter 1_  
Unbound_

A/N: Hopefully I have some previous fans from Howls of Whiterun. This is going to be partial main plot of Skyrim, with some twists. The main focus will be on Companions quests as well. This chapter will be similar to the quest that starts out the game, so it may be rather boring. I'll be making changes. Loads of changes. I have no intention of my OC choosing a side.

* * *

A female nord stumbled across the vast Skyrim landscape. Her only light were the twin moons and stars above. She had no guide that night. She just instinctively ran. Her long auburn hair whipped around. She couldn't stop running. Not just yet. She needed to get further away from the Pale. The farther away the better.

The woman soon came across a small house near the river she'd just crossed. She came to a slight halt and decided to go ask for shelter. Before she even reached the house, outside the mines, her world went black.

When she awoke, she reached up with her hands to rub her pounding head. She'd realized her hands were bound. She looked up to see 3 other nords in the back of a carriage. Two were wearing Stormcloak armor and the other in rags.

"You're awake now?" One of them asked her. He had medium length blond hair with a single braid on the left side. Strong, rugged face, typical of nord men.

She nodded slightly. "How long was I out?"

The blond shrugged, "I have no idea. But, it looked like you were attempting to cross the border and got caught up in that skirmish."

She frowned. _Crossing the border, huh?_ "I don't even know where I was last night." She looked around. The area was surrounded by a forest. Ahead of the carriages, she could see a fort. By the warmer weather, she at least knew they were nowhere near the Pale.

"Darkwater Crossings. It looked as though you were running from something?" He'd asked.

The female nord turned her head away. "Aye. I was."

"What had you spooked so bad? Had you seen a ghost?" The man chuckled lightly, attempting to make light of the current situation about to unfold.

"Werewolves." She tilted her head. It was a lie. The truth would reveal her secret to them.

"Eh, werewolves were after you?" The nord in rags gasped. "And now you're stuck here with us. I would've been halfway to Hammerfell if it weren't for you damned Stormcloaks."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, horse thief." The blond scoffed. "Werewolves you say. I had heard news of the silver hand gathering recently. Rumors I thought."

"As did I." She frowned. As they talked, the horse-drawn carriage trotted into the gates of Helgen. She turned her head to watch an imperial talk with a high elf: a Thalmor. She scrunched her nose up. Soon the carriage, came to a halt. The horse stamped at the ground and whinnied.

The nord woman hopped out of the carriage. They started to call out the names of the soldiers. The horsethief named Lokir made a run for it. He of course never made it far. After witnessing the death of the previous man. She had to find a way out of this execution. She didn't want to die. If she needed to go werewolf, to escape she'd have no choice. But there were so many soldiers around. Not just Imperials, but Stormcloaks as well. The Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion was here. She had no care for the politics, but the fact that someone with the way of the Voice was here. She would have no chance to make it out alive.

"Your name?" An Imperial soldier looked at her and then at the paper.

She nervously looked around. _Do I give my real name?_ She thought. "It's Sifkni."

"Captain. She's not on the list."

"To the block."

The nord's heart pounded in her ears. She felt her skin crawl. She needed to control the urge to let the beast blood out. She took a deep breath to even her thinking. She heard a low rumbling in the sky and looked up. Whatever it was it was far away. These normal people wouldn't be able to hear it.

_-Crunch-_

She tasted the metallic iron on her tongue from the freshly executed Stormcloak. She swallowed. Another deep breath. Her heart pounded in her ears. No. She looked up. It wasn't her heart but the flapping beat of wings. Another loud rumble broke the air in the distant. She saw the massive dragon. Darker than night. A living, breathing Dragon. Not a legend. The ground shook as it landed on the tower and bellowed. She held her balance, locking eyes with the magnificent beast before them. She took the moment to break the bindings. Everyone was escaping or trying to fight the massive living legend before them.

She needed to leave. Her eyes glinted silver when she saw a break in the fortress wall. It was still tall for a normal non-beast blood person. It would be an easy feat for her. After clearing the wall, she looked back. She could taste the burned bodies on her tongue. The heavy ash covered her lungs. She rubbed her raw wrists. She turned away from the fort and walked down the road. She took a deep breath and looked towards the sky. She felt her throat tighten and tears well in her eyes. Her home. Those damned Silver hand. Her father. Her mate. Her pack. Gone. Just like her mother from 10 years ago. A shuddered sigh escaped her mouth. She rubbed her eyes. She needed to be strong. There was no time for tears at this moment. She needed safety and shelter. Skyrim was a harsh land. Whether or not she had beast blood running through her veins meant nothing to this land.

It wasn't long before she smelled bread. Fresh bread. And soup. She could smell the forge, the smelting iron. The people. She could smell the people. This had to be Riverwood. She was so close to her home. Where she was born. Whiterun Hold. She took in the smells and continued down the road. Soon the small hamlet came into view. Also the realization that she carried no funds on her. She had only the leather tunic on her back. While it was great quality and hand crafted by her, the burns and bloodstains would degrade the value. She grasped at her other item. A small antler with a concealed knife around her neck. It belonged to her mother. She could not part with this item. She couldn't sell it.

"A dragon. I saw a dragon!" Sifkni turned and looked at the old woman she had past. Talking to a young man, her son by the looks of it. "It was as big as the mountain and black as night. It flew right over the barrow!"

She shook her head and walked to the inn. She walked in hoping that she could at least sit by the fire for the night. A middle aged woman saw her enter and stand by the fire. "You look a frightful mess."

Sifkni smiled weakly, slight tears forming in her blue eyes. "I imagine. I apologize I was attacked by some bandits on the hold border. I won't stay long. I just need to rest my feet for an hour or two." She rubbed her eyes and sniffed.

The woman shook her headed and tutted. "Now deary. Here up by the fire with you. I can spare a bowl of soup and bread. You lost everything didn't you? I'm not that cold hearted innkeeper."

Sifkni nodded. "My husband and my father. I just ran. Ran as far as I could." she sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Though the story was partially fake her tears were not. She stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay the night. I'll get you that soup and bread." The woman left Sifkni to retrieve a bowl of soup. She handed her the bowl of warm soup upon her return. "If you ever make it back in the area you can pay me back."

"Th-thank you so much. Your kindness means a lot. As soon as I make some money from Whiterun, I'll pay you back double." Sifkni smiled weakly and devoured the soup. Leek and potato soup. While she was never a fan of the vegetables, this was honestly the most delicious soup shes had in a long while. She sniffed and tried to stop the tears from falling. She reached up and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry."

"Shush. Dear, its okay. You are safe here tonight." The woman rubbed Sif's shoulders. "You'll be okay. We skyrim women are tough okay?"

Sifkni nodded. She knew she was going to be okay. She would live. She would live amongst humans. Non beastbloods. In a city. Her dream. But this wasn't how she envisioned her coming into humanity. She missed her mate so deeply. While she knew thonro, her mate, her husband, her alpha, would want her to find a new mate, it tore her up. She couldn't start a new pack on her own. Could she even trust another werewolf?

Despite the horrors she had faced, Sifkni slept well. And long. The sun had been up for hours by the time she stirred. Though the general fatigue from the beast blood still lingered, she felt refreshed. She felt no aches from the prior journey. She stood up and noticed large parcel on the chest next to her bed.

'_Best of luck dear_

_Pay me back when you stop by Riverwood. ~ Delphine'_

Leather armor and boots. A nice elven dagger and a small pouch of coins. It wasn't a lot but it meant the world to Sifkni to have a fresh start. She felt the tears forming already. She quickly dressed in the armor and boots. She plaited her long auburn hair and tied it off. She tied the dagger to a belt and same with the coin pouch. She went to look for the woman to thank her but the barkeep said she left at the crack of dawn to check out the smoke towards Helgen. Sifkni thanked him and bade him farewell.

She walked down the road towards the forge. While the elven dagger was nice and would do nice damage, she needed a bow. The blacksmith should have a bow and arrows to trade.

She walked away from the blacksmith with a brand new long bow and enough arrows to last her a week. She felt bad for selling the dagger Delphine had so graciously given her. But she would pay her back. She needed to. The trek to Whiterun would be fairly short at least a few hours. She had enough money to get her a few nights at the Bannered Mare. Enough time to find work. She could always hunt. Good pelts, while they weren't necessarily rare to come by, they weren't too common. there was good money from gathering pelts. But she might have to invest in a horse to help with the load. While it wouldn't be a waste, they require care. Would a horse even accept her with her beast blood. Dogs and wolves easily made friends with Sifkni. wolves were naturally wary but would happily oblige to orders. She missed the wolves.

Wolves.  
She smelled wolves.  
No.  
Not wolves.  
Werewolves.

Her eyes glinted silver as she made her way toward the smell of wolf. A giant. So close to town. The wolves would need to wait. She drew back an arrow and took aim.

The giant landed with a loud thud. She smelled its metallic blood. Tasted it in her throat. It was shortly overpowered by the smell of wolf. Not one but two. A third woman. Not a wolf. She looked into the eyes of the other wolves. She noticed the armor the man was wearing. Companions.

Werewolves in the companions.

"You there." the woman called out. "You're pretty good with that bow. Why don't you come to Jorrvaskr and ask to join the companions? Ask for Kodlak."

Sifkni looked at them in shock.


	2. Take up Arms

**Roar of a Wolfborn**

Chapter 2

_Take up Arms_

_A/N: I just. I really care about Sifkni and I want her to be happy. Why the hickory heck did I make that so bad for her?_

* * *

Sifkni nervously messed with her long auburn hair. Plaiting it and then undoing it in an almost ritualistic way. There were wolves, right here. Under her nose. She was born in Whiterun hold. Certainly all these wolves were older than her. Is this where mother came from? She took a deep breath.

"What are you nervous about? We aren't going to harm you. At least, I'm not." The red haired nord laughed and handed Sifkni a mug of mead. "I'm Aela. This is Farkas. The other woman with us is called Ria. But, you already know she's not like us."

Sifkni nodded. "I'm Sifkni. I didn't know there were more. Especially so close to my old home. I…" She paused. "I was part of a pack. We lived in the wilderness. Were up close to the Pale's border but eventually moved into the Pale."

"Was it hard?" The male nord named Farkas spoke up. "Without a bed and without a warm bath."

"Skyrim is already a harsh land." Sifkni laughed. "I've never slept in a bed until last night. I don't think I've ever had a warm bath. The creeks were always ice cold."

"By the divines. Never slept in a bed? Please tell you at least had tents to keep you warm." Aela exclaimed. "But you said you were born a wolf? Not bitten?"

Sifkni nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure how long ago. But, my ancestors gave themselves fully to Lord Hircine."

"Do you still worship the daedra?" Farkas leaned back to look at Sifkni.

"I mean…" She paused. "I suppose…? I hunt for him. I enjoy the hunt. But, I don't like kill humans or kill animals without a purpose. No, ritualistic sacrifices? If that's what you mean, Farkas?" She smiled and looked down at the honey colored alcohol.

"Where's your pack now?" Aela looked at her, noticing the instant change in her demeanor. She shifted closer to the smaller nord.

Sifkni frowned. "Silver hand. I'd rather…talk about it. Just yet. It's still too fresh on my mind." she looked at Aela when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Sifkni. It's a hard thing to go through. You should get some rest. Finish your mead. I'll take care of your room. You should really come talk to Kodlak. I'm sure he'll open his doors and arms for you." Aela got up to talk to the innkeeper.

"You're really strong. I can tell. You helped take that giant down even at that distance." Farkas looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry for your loss." He stood up, as he walked by he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "The Companions are family to me, so I know they'll accept you. Beast blood or not."

Sifkni nodded and looked into his silver eyes. "Thank you, Farkas. It means a lot."

"You'd get your own bed if you joined up with us. And Hot bath whenever you wanted." Aela came back. "Your rooms is up the stairs. I paid for a few days. No. Don't thank me. Just come to Jorrvaskr and talk to Kodlak. Even Farkas has asked you and ice brain over here doesn't just ask anyone." Aela put her arm around Farkas. "Do you ice brain?"

Sifkni laughed as Farkas struggled within Aela's grip. Not that she was super strong and not that Farkas couldn't easily break out. But because of his personality. Sifkni wanted this friendship -this kinship - again. "You two get home. Thank you. I'll…" she paused and looked at them both. "I'll stop by Jorrvaskr on the morrow."

Aela let go of Farkas. "Let's go Farkas. We will see you tomorrow, whelp." Aela winked and then pushed the oaf of a wolf out the door of the Bannered Mare. "I hope she doesn't run." Aela said once they got outside. She stretched out her arms and fixed her long red hair.

"You think she'll leave? She seemed pretty genuine about joining. Well at least talking to Kodlak." Farkas looked back at the door and then followed after Aela.

Aela shrugged. "She seemed really hurt. Silver Hand did a number on her. I think friends and family are too painful for her. She seemed surprised too. To see werewolves."

"It's not like there are a lot of us around. Just the Circle and the occasional rogue."

"That's all we are ever aware of. How many times have you been to the Pale and never seen them?" Aela looked back at the brutish nord.

"I did run into a wolf a few years back. Wood elf. But we just silently acknowledged each other." Farkas shrugged. "She was only hunting."

"Oh. A wood elf. That'd make her like some hyper carnivore." Aela laughed, mainly at Farkas' confused face. "Hopefully will see Sif at Jorrvaskr."

Sifkni approached the doors of Jorrvaskr. She'd been pacing in her room at the Bannered Mare since sunrise. She took in a deep breath. Sif began to unravel her braids, her long auburn hair bounced now as she walked. She opened the doors and entered. The noise of a fight broke out, friendly competition it'd seemed by the cheering. She smelled another wolf close by and locked eyes with that of an older nord.

He approached her. "You must be the wolf Aela was talking about. Kodlak is down the stairs with Vilkas, Farkas' twin brother. Go talk to him." Sif nodded. "I'm Skojr." He put a hand on her shoulder and took her towards the stairs. "Go on. He won't bite, okay?"

Sifkni took a deep breath and went down the stairs. It was a nice cool basement. Common room and common bedroom for normal members of the Companions. Down the hall she saw more room. These smelled so deeply of wolf, they had to be the Circle's room. She nervously fidgeted with her hands and the hem of her tunic. Her armor safely stashed at the Bannered Mare still along with valuables. She heard two voices talking.

"But I still hear the call of the blood."  
"We all do. It is our burden to bear. But we can overcome."  
"You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily."  
"Leave that to me."

She knocked on the door frame. "Excuse me." She looked at the two nords sitting down. Both wearing the Wolf armor. One looked like Farkas a little and the other clearly had to be Kodlak.

"Ah. You must be Sifkni."

Sif nodded. "Yes. I met with Aela and Farkas outside Whiterun. Aela suggested I come to talk to you about joining. As you probably already know, I'm a werewolf just like… you guys."

"Master, you can't be serious?"

"Vilkas, I'm nobody's master. I'll call for you to test her arm. But, let me talk with her." Vilkas nodded and left, shooting a glare towards Sifkni. "Sit. Let's talk." He offered the chair that Vilkas had been sitting in. "Tell me."

Sifkni sat down, still messing with the hem of her tunic. "I don't know how much Aela told you. Or Farkas. I was born a wolf. My pack is from a long line of Hircine worshippers. He blessed our family with the beast blood. Or, cursed. Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"It's not a worry, child. Just an old man's wishes." He smiled and waved the thought away.

"We lived in the forest to the north of here on the border with the Pale. I lost my mother 15 years ago. To the Silver Hand." She clutched the small antler knife at her chest. "I don't know how many days it's been." She bit her lip. "I just lost my husband… My father… My pack. To the Silver Hand again. My husband sacrificed himself so I could run away." She felt her eyes well up and her throat tighten. "I'm sorry. It had to be at least a few days." She reached up and rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay, my child." He leaned over and placed a hand on her knee. "You've lost a lot. My condolences. It's hard losing anyone but you've lost so much. I heard from Farkas about you helping with the giant. You have a good, strong heart to help out others despite your despair." He squeezed her knee. "Let's have Vilkas test your arm after you've calmed down. You like something to drink?" Sifkni nodded and managed to murmur 'water' out between sobs. Kodlak poured a cup of water and handed it to her. "Here." He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

After a few minutes and good cry session, Sifkni let out a long drown exhale. "Vilkas, come take Sifkni out to the yard and test her hand."

Vilkas came back into the room. "Aye." He looked her over. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, almost the color of her hair. How hard did she have it? For her to sob so much while talking to the Harbinger. He shrugged it off and walked down the hall, beckoning for her to follow him. "Do you have a weapon?" He grabbed an iron sword as they past the weapon rack on the way up the stairs.

Sifkni shook her head. "Not on me, sorry. I usually use a bow I left it at the Bannered Mare." She frowned when Vilkas clicked his tongue. Sif held onto to the sword he handed her.

"Borrow it for this test. And no magic." Vilkas said as they exited the building. Sifkni smiled a bit when she saw Farkas talking with other Companions. He smiled back but went back to his prior attention. "Now, go ahead. Have a few swings, I can handle it." Vilkas took his sword out of its sheath and held his shield in front of him.

Sifkni nodded and unsheathed the iron sword. She had some training with a sword but mostly specialized with daggers and bow. But, she figured she could learn now and improve with time. It was only a new skill. She swung the sword down. The metal clang from the shield and sword colliding rang in her ears. She managed (barely) to keep her balance from the force of Vilkas shield. She swung again this time from the right. Easily blocked by the shield. But her intentions were to test her arm not kill Vilkas. Another swing. Another block.

Vilkas lowered his shield and sheathed his sword. A slight smile on his face. "Not bad. Next time won't be so easy. You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you. Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are." With that he walked over to sit down at the table.

Sifkni looked up towards the Skyforge. She made haste; the faster she did this the faster she could get officiated into the Companions. She approached the older man working on fitting some armor. "Excuse me, Vilkas sent me to have his sword sharpened?"

The old man stopped and looked at her. "a new member. Here I'll take it." He motioned for the sword which Sifkni happily obliged.

Sifkni looked around."Is he always like that?"

The blacksmith shook his head. "Don't worry. They were all whelps at one point. No body is in charge. So don't just take orders from everyone."

"Kodlak isn't in charge?"

"He's more of an adviser. Now before you go can you deliver this shield to Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to return to her." He picked up a shield and held it in Sifkni's direction.

"Happy to lend a hand" Sif grabbed ahold of the shield and slung it onto her shoulder. She used her nose to find Aela. Though, Jorrvaskr was filled with the smell of wolves. It wasn't that hard to pinpoint Aela.

"There you are." Aela perked up as Sif walked in the room. "You met Sifkni yet Skojr?"

The older man nodded. "When she first came in. I don't think we've ever had a werewolf come find us. I saw her in the yard with Vilkas." He smiled.

"Ah, yes. I heard you gave him quite a thrashing." She smiled.

Skojr laughed, "Don't let him hear you say that."

"Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?" Aela looked back at Sifkni.

Sifkni shook her head. "Oh. I mean. I don't think it's proper to boast if I could. I wouldn't want to fight him anyways."

"Ah. A woman of action. Let's get Farkas to show you where you'll be sleeping from now on." Aela smiled.

"Farkas." Skojr yelled out.

Sifkni heard walking and Farkas appeared from the hallway. "You called?" He looked at them all.

"Of course we did, icebrain. Show this newblood where the rest of the whelps sleep." Aela smiled and winked at Sifkni.

"Oh. It's you Sifkni." He turned and looked back at her. "Follow me." Sifkni gave a nod to Skojr and Aela and followed after Farkas. "Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they are good people. They challenge us to be our best." He paused and looked at her. "Nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes. I hope we keep you. This can be a rough life. Though, I'm sure it'll be a comfort compared to before." He stopped outside the common bedroom. "The quarters are up here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired. Tilma will keep the place clean. She always has. All right, so here you are. Looks like the others are eager to meet you. Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. Once you've made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck. Welcome to the Companions."


	3. Before the Storm

**Roar of a Wolfborn**

Chapter 3

_Before the Storm_

_A/N: I'm trying. Ugh. __¯\\_(__ツ__)_/¯_

* * *

Sifkni woke with a start. Her heart pounded in her ears. She took a deep breath to try and control her beast blood. She left the comfort of her bed walking around in her shift, pacing around the common area. She turned around when she heard footsteps. Vilkas.

"Is something the matter, whelp?"

Sifkni shook her head. "A nightmare. I'll be fine."

"You're not going to lose control of you beast blood are you?"

Sifkni narrowed her eyes. She sat down on a chair and leaned back. "I've never lost control in the 10 years I've been a wolf. I have no intentions of doing so now." She took a deep breath.

"Well, try not to wake up all of Jorrvaskr." He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

She mumbled an apology, walked upstairs, and outside Jorrvaskr. She inhaled the cold air. A puff of steam hovered around her as she exhaled. How could she ever lose control? There was one time she almost did. Back when she met Thonro. She rubbed her eyes as they welled up with tears. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a blanket thrown on her shoulders. She looked back. Kodlak. "Did I wake you too?" She pulled the blanket closer to her.

Kodlak shook his head and laughed. "No. But Vilkas did. He was worried you'd transform. I told him you wouldn't. Rest assured, child, I have no doubts in you. Don't worry. You should come back inside. I know you're a hardy nord as well, but it's much too cold to be in your sleepwear outside." He put a hand on her back and guided her back inside and next to the fire.

Sifkni held her hands out to the fire. She laughed a little. "I'm mucking things up aren't I?"

"Nonsense, child. You're starting a new life you aren't used to. You've done commendably well from what Farkas and Aela have told me. Vilkas just takes some time to warm up to the recruits. Not to mention the apprehension with the beast blood. I'll be honest, I was a little worried when Aela told me you were born a wolf. I've never heard of such a thing when I did my research. But once I saw you, I knew you were not going to cause any undue trouble. It'll take more time for him to warm up to. Now, why don't you go back to bed?"

Sifkni shook her head. "I don't think I could sleep if I tried. These nightmares torment me every night. I miss my mate. My husband. On top of the beast blood. It's never been so restless before. I think," she leaned over on her knees, "I think that this whole change has upset it."

Kodlak put a hand on her back. "If you need to take a run, I don't mind. I'd like for you to me beforehand. I can ask Farkas to go with you. He'd be able to remain level-headed." He rubbed her back. "He won't mind to go. Will you be okay now?"

Sif nodded. "Yes. Thank you. I can talk to Farkas. I know how you and Vilkas feel about the beast blood. I don't want to force anyone."

"There's no forcing. Try to get some rest." Kodlak stood and patted her back. He walked back down to his room.

Sif stayed huddled up under the blanket next to the dwindling fire the rest of the night. Tilma was the first one to get up. She started to make breakfast and clean up last night's antics. She left a bowl of hot gruel next to Sifkni. She finished the bowl and left it near other dirty dishes. She went to the common bedroom and put on her leather armor. She washed her face in the water basin. She sighed heavily and walked back outside, her new orcish sword in hand. Sif practiced with her sword until dawnbreak. She sat down against the wall to catch her breath. She needed to go on a run but, she feared it would just give Vilkas the edge he needed to distrust her. She understood his apprehension and understood his dislike of her, but she felt she was trying her hardest to not cause issues. She did everything they asked of her. Brawl in Morthal, she came back with a black eye and sprained ankle. Bears in terrorizing a town near Riften, she brought back the pelts for Eorlund and meat for Tilma to make a stew with. She dealt with some necromancers close to Whiterun itself. She hadn't killed anyone without needing. She hadn't ignored an order. And, most importantly, she hadn't transformed since she had joined. Her skin was itchy with a need to change. She closed her eyes when a shadow blocked out her light.

"Oh. You're out early." She looked up to see the larger nord of the twins, Farkas. "Getting your training in? Your form is getting better. A lot better than when Vilkas tested your arm." He sat down next to her. "I can help if you ever need it."

Sif nodded. "Thank you, Farkas. I'm still used to my dagger and of course, my bow. I do have a question. I already talked with Harbinger… But I don't want to force you."

"Go ahead. I'll try my best to answer. But, you know Vilkas knows-"

"No. No, this is a personal request." She leaned over on her knees. "But, I'd like if you didn't tell Vilkas. He doesn't seem to trust me well, yet. I don't know if he ever will."

"I'm sure my brother will come around. But what's your request?" He tilted his head towards her.

She took deep breath. "I need to go on a run. The beast blood is going stir crazy. Kodlak suggested talking to you. He said he would talk to you, but I'd feel better if I did it myself. I think he doesn't want me going out by myself or with Aela or Skjor, because he's not supposed to know about their escapades. Not that I would do anything but run. I've never killed a human besides an occasional bandit or the Silver Hand." She looked at him after taking a deep breath. "I think he wants someone there to keep me from possibly going berserk. Which I understand. I'm new to everyone here. I'm a werewolf. Even though I have this control over it now, who knows what could go on while I'm out there." She shook her head and then stood up. "Sorry for complaining." She paced around.

Farkas stood up and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking. "You're making me dizzy. I understand though. If Kodlak is okay with it. I don't mind. We need to tell him beforehand." He looked down at her, into her blue eyes. They were more bloodshot. He reached out and fixed the strand of auburn locks that had lost their place. "Why don't you go ask Tilma for a bath and relax today?"

Sifkni looked at Farkas and then away. "I should but, I'm much too restless. Thank you Farkas. It means so much to me. I don't think you understand."

Farkas smiled. "You're welcome Sif. Do try to rest. I'll talk to Kodlak about those runs."

Sifkni nodded. It had been a week since she joined the Companions. A little over a week since she lost everything. A little over a week since she saw that magnificent dragon. She wondered if the Jarl knew about the dragon. Certainly someone mentioned something to him. Being a firsthand witness at Helgen, would they even listen to her? Or believe her? She would need to try.

Sif made haste towards Dragonsreach, admiring the architecture as she walked past the columns. She nodded to guards that recognized her work with the Companions and walked in Dragonsreach. Sif nodded to the staff cleaning and made her way to the top of the stairs. She saw a dark elf start walking towards her and she was not a happy dark elf.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors." She spoke harshly.

Sif gulped. "The dragon. I was at Helgen during the dragon attack."

The dark elf looked her over and then back at the Jarl. She gestured for Sifkni to stay put while she went to tell Jarl Balgruuf about the news. The Jarl nodded and the dark elf reapproached Sif, "Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally." She walked back to the Jarl's side and whispered in his ear.

Sifkni approached the throne the Jarl was sitting upon. "So. You were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?"

Sifkni nodded, "Uhm, yes. I had a great view while the Imperials were trying to cut off my head and few others." She looked down at the ground.

Jarl Balgruuf looked her over and pursed his lips. "Really? You're certainly... forthright about your criminal past. But it's none of my concern who the Imperials want to execute. Especially now. What I want to know is what exactly happened at Helgen."

Sif fidgeted in spot. "I was caught up in a skirmish and mistaken for a Stormcloak." She looked down, "The dragon interrupted the execution. It flew over this way."

Jarl stood up and looked at the dark elf, "By Ysmir, Irileth was right! You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem." He attempted to offer and enchanted armor from his armory.

Sifkni shook her head, "Thank you for your kind gesture Jarl Balgruuf. No rewards are needed. Whiterun is my mother's home I want to protect it. Along with my new family." She messed with the hem of her leather cuirass.

The Jarl waved the guard with the armor away. He walked towards Sif. "There is another thing you could do for me." He looked her over and nodded. "Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard." He walked towards a room off to the side of the dining hall. "He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... rumors of dragons." Sif followed after him. She saw a nord surrounded by magic paraphernalia. "Farengar, I think I found someone to help you out."

The nord mage looked at the Jarl and then at Sif, he nodded to the Jarl, who turned to leave. "So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me?" Sif nodded in response. "Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there." He watched over Sifkni's expression. She seemed unphased about delving into ruins.

"Where would I be delving?" She looked over the stuff on his desk and saw the map.

"Bleak Falls Barrow. I need you get the Dragonstone for me. It'll be dangerous I'm sure." Sif nodded. "You should prepare for a treacherous journey."

"I'll come back with your stone." Sifkni turned and made her way to Jorrvaskr to let someone in the Circle. She nearly groaned when Vilkas was the first member of the Circle she saw. She walked up to him and cleared her throat.

"What is it whelp? Need to go on a run?" He took a swig of his water and looked her over.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "I will be going on a delving adventure in Bleak Falls Barrow for Jarl Balgruuf. I wanted to let someone know I might be a couple days." She turned to leave but Vilkas grabbed her arm. She turned to face him, eyes glinting silver. She tore her arm from his grip.

"Do you need a Shield-brother to go with you?" Vilkas rubbed his hand. She was a lot stronger than she looked and her new training regimen with Farkas' help did wonders. Sif looked at him and then away. "Let me come with you. I know it's only draugr in there, but it's not something you need to do alone." Sif nodded and mumbled an 'okay'. "Let me put on my armor and let someone else know." Sif sat down and waited. "Let's head out then." She nodded and followed him.

—

It was cold. Bitter cold. Not as cold as the Pale. But her teeth still chattered. The barrow was within sight and occupied by bandits. She and Vilkas had killed a bandit each and she smelled 3 more near the entrance. She signed up for Draugr not bandits. Draugr were predictable but humans were not. "This isn't what I was expecting." She kicked at the snow. "Cold and draugr. Not damned snow and bandits. Ugh." She groaned.

"Quiet down. You'll alert the others." Vilkas narrowed her eyes and chided her.

"Let them come." She groaned again. "There's so much snow and it's falling so hard. They wouldn't hear us anyways. Why… Why did you even come?"

"To make sure you weren't going to do something stupid."

"Of course. You don't trust me." She scoffed and kicked more snow.

"Well, how would you feel if some strange wolf showed up on your doorstep?"

"I lived in a pack. There were always strange wolves on my doorstep. We helped them."

Vilkas stopped walking and looked at her. "You let anyone into your pack?"

Sif looked at him and then shrug. "My husband was one of those rogue wolves you're scared of."

"I'm not scared of them."

"It doesn't matter. Wouldn't you rather that I, a werewolf, have decided it was best for me and for the other werewolves nearby to be closer to you?" She walked away from him and walked towards the barrow. "There's a man over there." She pointed. "And 2 more closer to the entrance. I can get that one by himself." She took an arrow from her quiver and readied it on her bow.

"How can you even hit that from here?" Vilkas crouched down and watched the other two bandits as they went out of view.

"Besides my mentor, I was the best hunter in my pack. Don't underestimate me there, Vilkas." She took a deep breath and let go when she exhaled. The body landed over the edge with a soft thud into the snow. "Let's get to the other bandits."

The two of them managed to sneak up on the bandits near the entrance and finish them. Sif rubbed her hands together before gently pushing the door open. Metallic hit her tongue and nose. She shook her head. Dead skeevers and a few bandits. She heard talking on the other side of the pillar and then looked at Vilkas. "I can only get one of them from here. Or do you want to sneak closer?"

"Get the stronger looking one first. If anything goes awry Ill help." He smirked.

"And what would you tell Harbinger about my death?" She smiled a bit and knocked an arrow.

Thud.

"Is someone there?!" The other bandit got up and started walking towards Sif and the door. "Haa! There you ar-" He fell to the ground. Vilkas wiped the blood off his sword before sheathing it.

"Like these lowly bandits would kill you. Whoa hold up. What exactly are we here for? You never explained to me." Vilkas grabbed her arm gently.

Sif arched an eyebrow. "Jarl Balgruuf's court mage needs a stone that may or may not be here. His words." Sif shrugged. "He says it has information on dragons."

"Whatever do they need that for?"

"Helgen was destroyed by a dragon." Sif broked from his light grasp and walked down to the next room.

Vilkas shook his head. "You know how crazy you sound right?"

"I was there you know. At Helgen. Empire was having an execution of Stormcloaks. Jarl Ulfric was there and General Tullius. I was caught up in the skirmish when I was running from the Silver Hand. Luckily, that dragon came. I'm alive because of it." Sif turned and looked at him. "After I lost Thonro, I thought I was prepared for death. But there I was on the chopping block and so so so relieved I made it out."

"Self preservation can be a good thing. I heard Helgen was destroyed and of course the guards are spreading rumors of dragons. But to think they're more than legends. Thonro was your husband's name?" Vilkas follows after her.

Sif nodded. "Aye. Truest Nord. He was a little on the oafish side. I'm sorry." She gritted her teeth when she felt the lump in her throat. Vilkas looked away.

"Take your time." He idly looked around the room. He looked toward the hall when he heard a scream. Sif looked up her eyes puffy from crying. Big tears rolling down her cheeks, leaving stains on her armor and the flood. "I'll check it out."

Sif wiped her face with her tunic under the armor and followed close behind him. "I'm coming too." They both entered a puzzle room. A dead bandit laid next to a lever. "Draugr tombs and their puzzles."

"Well, they're meant to keep us out." He inspected the body. "Poison arrows." He took a small arrow from the dead bandit. He turned back to Sifkni as she moved a stone. "Hey, be careful."

Sif turned one of the stones. "We have to match it to those." She pointed to the pillars with symbols matching the dials.

"What if you get it wrong?" He watched her turn the stones.

"Oh, come on. You are the smarter of the twins. Clearly, it should be snake, snake, fish." She pointed to the pillars including the one that had fallen from its post. "I will pull the lever and you can go be in safety." She walked over to the lever and put her hand on it.

"Wait." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He looked at the pillars and the dials. He rubbed his chin. "Let's pull the lever together." He walked over and placed his hand under hers.

Sif pulled hard on the lever and kept her eyes closed. "We are still alive." she opened one eye and saw Vilkas going through the newly opened door. She trailed after him. She shuddered and yelped when a spider web grabbed her hair. "Disgusting." Vilkas shushed her and she frowned.

"Is... is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?" They both looked at each other and then towards the voice. "I know I ran ahead with the claw, but I need help!" They both rounded the corner and looked at the man struggling in fresh web. "What? Who are you? Oh, never mind. Cut me down before that thing gets us!"

Sif looked up at the ceiling and saw the biggest frostbite spider. She pointed up. Vilkas eyes widened when he saw it. It moved a little but seemed to be resting. Sif put her fingers to her lips and pulled out the antler knife around her neck. She worked deftly around the webs and soon the dunmer was free. He tried in vain to get the remaining web off his body. He took off down the hall. "As if I'd share the treasure with you!"

Sif looked back and saw the spider move at the sound of the dunmer's voice. She grabbed Vilkas and pulled him through the doorway before the spider came down to investigate. There's no way a spider of that size could fit through the tiny doorway. She leaned over on her knees and panted. Vilkas growled. "He nearly got us killed." He looked down the hall when he heard the dunmer scream. "Draugr." Sifkni nodded and readied her orcish sword.

She crept down the hall and looked around the corner. She didn't see any draugr but that didn't mean anything. The dunmer from before was sprawled on the ground next to the wall. A golden claw at his feet. A trigger plate a few feet from him. She motioned to the plate and walked quietly over to the claw. Sif picked it up and looked it over. "Some kind of key?" She said barely above a whisper, knowing Vilkas could hear her. He shrugged in response. Sif saw a few draugr in the tombs but didn't know which ones would walk among the living again. She crept along the corridor, avoiding the traps. Vilkas following behind her.

Sifkni examined the tomb door in front of her. She held the claw out in front. "You think this is the key?" Vilkas walked over and looked at it. He hummed as he inspected it. "I was thinking of rotating these dials and there's holes right here for a key? What animals are on it?"

"Bear, moth, and an owl." Vilkas stepped forward to help move the rings into place. He placed the claw into the holes. "You should stand over there. It seems to be booby trapped if we get it wrong." He pointed to the holes above the door.

Sif looked at him with narrowed eyes. "How about you stand to the side then? We don't need to lose someone in the Circle." She put her hand on his chest and pushed him to the side with relative ease thanks to the beast blood. Though Vilkas could have easily stood his ground, for some reason he didn't. Sif turned the key and closed her eyes. She felt the ground shake a little and the looked at the door as the dials all rotated so they all had the eagle on them. The door slowly sunk into the ground. Sifkni grabbed the claw and stashed it away. The door lead into an atrium. A large stone wall with dragon heads carved into. The dragon language written on it. She walked towards the wall, feeling a great power within it. "This is magnificent." She touched the wall and felt the power rush through her.

_Force._

Is that what the word said? How could she understand it?

**Crack.**

Sifkni and Vilkas both turned. A draugr climbed out of the stone coffin in front of the wall. Sif spotted a large stone in the coffin. "I think that's the stone that mage needs. I guess we will need to fight for it." She drew her sword. Vilkas did the same. The draugr bellowed at them and took a step forward.

The two nords encircled the lone draugr. One on each side. Sif took the first step. She swung her blade. _Clang._ Sword against sword. Sparks flew from the contact. She jumped back as Vilkas brought down his sword. It wedged between the armor and shoulder. Vilkas put his boot on the draugr's leg to free his sword. Sif took that moment. She leveled the draugr with her sword.

Vilkas wiped his forehead with the back of his gauntlet. "Good work."

"Not too bad yourself." She arched an eyebrow and walked over to the coffin. She reached in and grabbed the heavy stone. "By the Divines, this thing is heavy." Vilkas came over and took it from her. "I can handle it. I was making an observation." Sifkni tried to reach for it. Vilkas moved the heavy stone away from her.

"I'll carry it. Back to Dragonsreach with us." He nudged her with his elbow towards the side. He could smell the fresh air coming in through the side. An exit had to be nearby. "There's an exit over here." He walked ahead.

Sif frowned. "Honestly, you are the most hard headed, arrogant Nord." She followed after him.

Vilkas chuckled. "And, you are no different, whelp. Let's get this heavy thing to the Jarl."


	4. Proving Honor

**Roar of a Wolfborn**

Chapter 4

_Proving Honor_

_A/n: idk what I'm doing._

* * *

Sifkni said farewell to Vilkas as she took the heavy stone up to Dragonsreach. She felt a calm over her as she smelled a familiar scent near Farengar's study. Delphine. Sif approached the table.

Delphine looked up at Sif, her hood blocking part of her view. "You have a visitor." She looked back down at the research papers on the table.

Farengar looked over at Sifkni and smiled slightly. "Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow?" He clasped his hands together and grinned. "You didn't die, it seems."

Sifkni laid the heavy stone on the table on a clear area. "I hope this the stone you needed."

Farengar looked over the stone. "Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow!" The court mage leaned closer to the stone and examined it. "Seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way." He looked at Sif and then over at Delphine. "My... associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me." He continued. He then turned to his associate, "So, your information was correct after all. And we have our friend here to thank for recovering it for us."

Delphine took her hood off and looked over Sif. She smiled a bit after she recognized Sif. "You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work. It's good that you are back on your feet." Farengar raised an eyebrow. "She was a patron at my inn a while back. Just send me a copy when you've deciphered it." Delphine put her hood back on and started to walk away.

Sif followed after her. "Wait, Delphine. I wanted to pay you back." Sif grabbed a handful of septims from her pouch. "I managed to join the Companions. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Delphine smiled. "It is okay. Getting that stone has been more than enough of a payment. You keep making a name of yourself okay?" She closed Sif's fingers around the coins. "Take care."

Sif stared as the older woman walked away. She put her money away and headed back to Jorrvaskr. Sif smiled at Farkas who was standing at the top of the stairs. "Skjor was looking for you. He heard from Vilkas about your adventure in the Barrow." Farkas smiled and Sif copied. "Vilkas told me. See? What did I say?" He nudged her with his elbow.

Sif laughed. "Alright, you were right. O' wise Farkas." She nudged him back. "Do you know what Skjor wants?"

Farkas shook his head. "I don't know but you better hurry. I don't like making him angry." He pushed on her back so she would walk in the building.

Sif shook her head and straightened out her leather armor before looking for Skjor. She spotted him in the corner talking with Vilkas. She approached them. Vilkas nodded and then stood. He patted Sif's shoulder and walked away, still drinking the nord ale in his hand. Skjor nodded at her.

"There you are. Vilkas and I were talking about the Barrow you both went through." He smiled at her. "I believe it's time for you. For your trial." He shifted in his seat. "A scholar came to us last week and told us about a fragment of Wuuthrad. I need you to go to Dustman Cairn and retrieve it. If it's there. Farkas will be your Shield-brother. Try not to disappoint. Or to get him killed." He waved her away. Sif nodded and made her way back outside.

It didn't take long to find Farkas, sitting in the back of Jorrvaskr, sipping on ale. "So, you weren't going to tell me?" She leaned over and looked at him. She smiled when he frowned.

"I wanted too, but I already told you." He grimaced a bit and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"I know. Skjor can get pretty mad. Remember when Mikael was heckling me a few days ago. I thought Skjor was gonna lose it." Sif sat down in the chair next to him.

"I thought I was going to lose it."

"I wanted to help Carlotta." Sif did a fake pout. "I think I handled it pretty well. Mead goes with about everything nowadays. Including incapacitated bards." She grinned. "When would you like to head out to the Cairn?"

"I can meet you there. It's on the road towards Morthal. Or we can walk together? He took a sip and shrugged. "I'm okay with either decision. You're in charge here. I'm just supposed to make sure you do the job right."

Sifkni nodded. "That's fine with me. We can go together. Let me get some stew to eat real quick and grab more supplies. Wait here for me. I'll be a moment." Sifkni ran off. Farkas watched her go.

Vilkas cleared his throat. "That new blood always seems calm around you." He sat down. Farkas arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe if you didn't scare her away with you extravagant talking." Farkas chuckled at Vilkas' frown.

"She did a good job in the Barrow. Saved my life even."

"Wait. Are you handing out praise?" Aela walked by and smirked. "See, what did I tell you? She can hold her own. She's a little upset over what happened to her. But, the fact that we found her sane and in control despite her despair." Aela ruffled Vilkas' hair and walked away.

"She hasn't told me what happened to her yet." Farkas looked down at his ale.

"I only heard a little when we were in the Barrow. Her husband passed away. Hopefully, she is in a better mood with your adventure. She's getting better with that hand of hers after your training." Vilkas clapped his hand on Farkas' shoulder. "Good luck." He left as Sifkni approached, bowl of stew in her hand. "Don't disappoint, whelp." He looked at her as she swallowed a large mouthful of stew. She nodded.

Sifkni sat down. "I'm grateful Vilkas was in the Barrow with me. It would've been harder without him." She ate a few more bites of stew and then offered the rest of the bowl to Farkas. He took the bowl and slurped down the rest.

"Tilma said you brought back an abundance of deer a few days ago. We'll never go hungry with you and Aela hunting." He laughed and placed the dirty bowl with other dishes. "Are you ready?" He stood up and stretched out his back and limbs.

Sifkni followed suit. She made sure the sword was snug on her belt and she did a triple count of her arrows. Her bow's string was the right tension. She nodded and followed after the large nord.

The two nords both walked into the cairn, getting caught in an evening storm. Sifkni shook her head to get the rain off. "As if I didn't get enough comments about smelling like a wet dog." She grimaced as she took her hair out of the braid and then wrapped it in a low bun. She looked around. There were a few draugr strewn about, recently killed. Re-killed. Double dead.

"Looks like someone's been snooping around. Tread carefully." Farkas looked around the room and then made his way down the stairs. They passed a few coffins. "Be careful around the stones. I don't want to haul you back to Jorrvaskr." He smiled at her.

Sifkni nodded and returned the smile. "Draugr aren't too terribly hard. At least they're pretty predictable. But, hopefully I won't need to haul you back to Jorrvaskr. I feel like Skjor would skin me alive."

"If Vilkas doesn't get to you first." Farkas chuckled. "I have no plans of either of us dying. Or hurt. Let's keep it that way."

Sif nodded. "Of course Farkas. I have no plans of dying either. I don't want to get hurt either but a minor wound might be okay." She looked forward as she heard a sound. She took the orcish sword from its sheath and held it in front of her. Sif walked through the entryway. She didn't see anything but kept her sword ready. "Do you see anything?"

Farkas shook his head. "Let's look around. Maybe find something that opens that gate?" Farkas pointed over to the downed gate.

Sifkni nodded and looked around the room. She checked the tables and bookshelves. Only ruined books and old embalming tools laid on them. She found a small room with a lever. "I think this is it? Let me pull it." She pulled the lever down and the gate separating this room came down. She groaned. She tried the lever but it was stuck. She growled and pulled even harder. The old lever snapped. "Farkas…"

Farkas came over a slight smirk on his face and he stifled a laugh. "Don't worry. Hold on tight. I'll-"

**Crash**

4 people burst in through the now open gate. Sif's eyes widen. Silver Hand. Her eyes glinted silver. Farkas looked at her. He held his hand up, "It's okay Sif. Calm down."

"Time to die dog." An orc held out a silver blade towards Farkas. The others surrounded him, their swords also drawn. He back up against the gate.

"We knew you'd be coming here." Another one piped up. A nord.

"Your mistake, Companion." Another nord spat at Farkas' feet, enticing a growl from Sif.

"Which one is that?" A female imperial looked at Sif behind the gate.

"Doesn't matter. She's with him, she dies." The orc flashed a smirk at her.

Sif went to the gate and reached for Farkas as he transformed. Too late. She looked at him. Magnificent black fur. He let out an ear shattering howl. She looked away but she could taste the blood on her tongue. Metallic iron filled her nostrils. She looked up when she heard the gate come up. Tears in her eyes when she saw Farkas throwing on his armor. "I hope I didn't scare you." Sif shook her head and wiped her tears. He put his hand on her cheek. "You are okay. They're gone now." He smiled which Sif mirrored. "You've had run-ins with them before?"

"My family on two separate accounts." She unconsciously leaned into his touch. She moved away quickly once she realized. "My mother when I was a girl. And well, my father, my husband… my pack. They scare me."

Farkas nodded. "They're bad people. We should move on." He balled his fist and walked ahead through the gate the Silver Hand walked through. Sif trailed after him. She had her sword ready. Her already sensitive senses were in overdrive because the adrenaline. She could smell each person walking around. Which draugr were actually still alive. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you okay, Sif? Do you need to rest?" He put a hand on her chest to stop her from walking.

Sif shook her head. "I'm…" She looked at him. "I'm okay. I got a little overwhelmed with the smells for a second." She held her head. "There a couple more people ahead. Silver Hand. You think…" She shook her head again. "You think that the scholar was luring us into a trap?"

"Who knows? They're still gonna get my sword." Farkas clapped her back. "Look alive. We gotta get through this cairn and get that fragment so you can join the Circle." He smiled and walked passed.

Sif nodded. "I don't feel like I've been here long enough to even begin to think…" She smiled and followed after him. "Is it really okay? I know Ria has dreamed of being a Companion forever."

"Well, we take into account a lot of things. Come on, Sif. You are a good Companion. Vilkas said you were level-headed in the Barrow. As you already know, getting any praise from Vilkas is hard. Skjor is the hardest to get true praise from…" He raised his hand in front of her and crouched down. Sif followed suit, spotting two Silver Hand chatting.

"When do you think those mangy dogs are gonna come here?" One said with a chuckled.

"Hopefully soon."

"I feel a little bad. What if they don't send anyone from the Circle?" She looked around.

"Well, they're after Wuuthrad. Certainly they send someone with that cursed blood to retrieve it. Don't worry about it. Let's stay on alert now."

Sif pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow. She looked over at Farkas who has his sword drawn. Ready to attack. Sif inhaled as she drew back on the string. She released the arrow. It split through the air and landed in a crease between two metals plates of his armor. The man fell over. The female Silver Hand jumped back and looked around. Her silver sword in front of her.

"Who's there?" She stammered as she walked around.

Sif grabbed another arrow. Nock. Draw. Release. Sif shook her head as she heard the gurgling noise from the woman's throat as they walked by. _It was her or me._ She followed after Farkas. They both went through a door which led into a crypt. Each alcove had a body in it. Most the ones near them were beyond resurrection. She looked at Farkas as he walked through another door. Sif came around the corner as swords met. She ducked down as an arrow flew passed her face. She quickly nocked an arrow, drew back and released. She heard a groan and another arrow hit the wall behind her.

Farkas kicked the Silver Hand in leg to put distance between them and brought the sword down on the man's head. Blood stained the man's clothing beneath the armor and the floor he fell upon. Farkas narrowed his eyes as he looked up to the second level. Another Silver Hand crouched in pain from Sif's arrows, but not dead. He ran up the stairs. The Silver Hand was going to bleed out. Sif followed after Farkas. Both paid no mind to the dying man as they continued on their expedition. They walked down another set of stairs, back down to the lower level. Another door. Farkas opened it carefully. Another crypt hallway.

They both made their way down the hall. Draugr lined the alcoves. Some waited to be disturbed, but they kept their distance. Another Silver Hand up ahead. They heard commotion further away. The Silver Hand had his back towards the pair. Farkas inched forward and slid his sword between armor plating. He held onto the man and gently laid him on the ground so as to not cause more noise. Sif nocked another arrow and walked down the hall. Silver hand were fighting a draugr. She drew back and loosed the arrow. It made impact with the Silver hand and she fell forward into the draugr she was fighting. Sif readied her sword as the draugr were now alerted to their presence.

Sif spun around. Too fast. She fell on her back. She blocked the draugr's ancient sword with her orcish sword. She swept the draugr's legs out from under it and wedged her sword in its neck. The bones creaked and fell into a heap on top of her. She threw it off and stood. Farkas already managed to put the other draugr down. She sheathed her sword and dusted off her tunic.

Her hair had unraveled from the bun from her fall. She plaited it over her shoulder and tied it. It was still messy but at least it'd be out of the way.

The pair stopped as they entered a cavernous room. Part of it had collapsed from the lack of maintenance and honestly, because of the age of the cairn. There were two more Silver Hand in this room. Both close to a set of double doors that would surely be the pair's destination.

Sif crept close to the remnants of a pillar, just out of sight of the Silver Hand. Farkas stood behind her. She looked at him and then the two men guarding the door. She drew her sword and crept along the back of the fallen pillar, ending up behind one of the Silver Hand. Farkas charged out, recklessly, and sliced the other one down. Lucky for Sif, the Silver Hand she had her eyes on wore leather armor. Her sword plunged deep into the man's back. It took some effort to dislodge it from the flesh. She found an old rag from draugr and wiped off her blade.

"I think that's the last of them. I don't smell anyone else, besides draugr." Sif looked back at Farkas, who was cleaning off his blade as well. "This was supposed to be a quick break in with draugr, right?"

Farkas nodded. "The Silver Hand were not apart of your trial. Skjor or Aela would've said something. We can let them know about after we get this Wuuthrad fragment. I know they'll be less than pleased. You've already done more than you were supposed to." He ruffled her hair as he walked by to the double door. It lead down some stairs. Deeper into the crypt. An iron door separated them from the next part. Farkas shrugged as he went through the door. They both could smell more people and more draugr. They heard the sounds of battle.

Sifkni held back wanting the two different foes to handle each other. If the Silver Hand won then at least they'd be tired. Draugr weren't entirely difficult. They walked through the crypt and fortunately most the enemies had done each other in. A break for them. They made their way onto a suspended walkway above the next set of crypt hallways. There was also a battle going on below them. Were the Silver Hand after just them or did they need something else?

Eventually the pair made it to another set of opened double doors. Sif trailed after Farkas and entered the room. "They all look open." She pointed out the coffins. The covers fallen on the floor and listless draugr as well. Sif looked around and found a door at the end. It wouldn't open no matter how hard she tried. "It's locked. There must be a key somewhere."

"You think this would work?" Farkas held up a key he found in a chest. He walked to the door and inserted the key. There was a satisfying click when the key turned.

"I think it will." She heard scurrying and drew her sword as a skeever jumped at her. She back away as the large rodent fell to the ground. "Ugh. There's more skeevers…" She groaned as another skeever ran at the pair. They dealt with the skeevers and made their way through the crypt. "Preparation room." Sifkni picked up various embalming tools and then placed them back on the table. "Please don't let me turn into a draugr…" Sif laughed at Farkas' furrowed eyebrows.

"Me either." He opened a door and walked into the next area. Caverns.

"They must've built this into the cave system." Sifkni looked around. "I think there's spiders up ahead. There's web all over the place." She shook her hand as a web attached itself to her.

"I can handle spiders." He continued through the rocky hallway, sword in hand.

A foul smelling liquid landed between them both. It melted away at the ground. Sif looked up when she heard skittering about. "I think it's a frostbite spider. Not a small one." She drew her sword and dodged out of the way. Another hole left in the ground. She spun, without falling, and her sword cracked against the exoskeleton of a spider. A giant spider. She scrambled back to her feet and dodged the spider's legs and venom dripping fangs. _**CRACK**_. She stabbed her sword through the thick skull. It collapsed to the ground.

Sif turned to see Farkas fighting two draugr. Another dead spider next to them. She ran at the draugr and knocked it off balance. Farkas sliced through the other as Sif fumbled with her dagger. She plunged the small dagger into its heart. It stopped moving. She stood up after taking her dagger out of the draugr. She walked back over to the giant spider and dislodged her sword. Farkas collapsed on the ground. Sif rushed over and knelt down, throwing her sword to the side. "Are you okay?"

Farkas nodded. "I don't think I can handle spiders anymore. Do the small ones look like that?" He laughed a little.

Sif nodded and frowned. She then laughed as she moved his hair from his sweaty face. "Unfortunately. Come, I smell a draft nearby. We should be closer to the end." She helped Farkas to his feet with the help of her beast blood. If she had been a normal Nord, she doubted she could handle lifting him. Even more so that she was below average height. Barely taller than a wood elf.

They came across another set of double doors. Inside the room were rows of coffins. Surrounding another wall with a dragon motif carved into it. Sifkni walked up to the wall as Farkas looked around the room, trying to find another way out. The words on the wall lit up as she got closer. _'_QETHSEGOL VahRUKIV KiiR JUN JAFNHAR WO LOS AG NahLaaS Naal YOL DO LOT DOVah LODUNOST._' _How could she read this? How did she know what it said? '_**This stone commemorates the child king Jafnhar who was burned alive by the fire of the great dragon Lodunost.' **_She felt a slight surge of power as she read the word 'fire'. What did it mean? "Farkas?" The nord looked up at her and then stood next to her. "Can you read this?"

Farkas furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He shook his head. "I don't know what language it could be? Maybe Vilkas knows?" He turned around. "Oh. That must be the fragment of Wuuthrad."

Sif turned around and saw a piece of an ancient weapon the altar before the wall. As soon as she picked up the piece, the coffins burst open. They were surrounded by 4 draugr. She sighed and grabbed her sword. "I'm so done with these tricks today." As soon as they killed 1 draugr, 2 more replaced it.

After what seemed an eternity, the draugr laid still. Sif wanted so bad to kick one of them, but decided against a possibly getting cursed. She looked up at Farkas who called out her name. She went up the stairs and looked through a trap entrance within a coffin. She walked through the coffin. "It smells like an exit. Finally."

"I'm ready to get back to Jorrvaskr and take a long sleep. Some stew too." Farkas followed after her. He stopped before almost running into her. Sif was stopped at a dead end and looking around.

"It's an obvious fake door. There should be a button or switch… Ah-ha." She found a small lever and lifted it. The rock in front of the exit slid out of the way. Sif stood up and turned towards Farkas. "We can finally get out of-"

Farkas pushed Sif out of the way. Sif looked up when she smelled blood. Farkas had a sword tip sticking from his other side, right between the two plates of his steel armor. Farkas growled and kicked the Silver hand. He took the silver sword from his side and used it to cut the Silver hand down. He put his hand on his wound and winced.

"Oh, Farkas." Sif came up and put her hand on the wound. "I'm so so so sorry." She put his arm over her shoulder and took him to the first room they entered. She sat him down on the stone bench and started to unclasp his armor. She shivered. She felt tears welling in her eyes. "Don't you dare die on me." she smiled sadly at him. She ripped the end of her fur armor and placed it on the wound. Because of the silver properties of the sword, the wound was not closing as fast as normal. Sif made a makeshift bandage with ripped up clothing. "To your feet. Here. Drink this." She handed him a potion and put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you back to Jorrvaskr."

Farkas nodded. "It's just a wound. I'll be okay. Let's get back to Jorrvaskr."

The trip took twice as long to get back. Farkas eventually stopped bleeding but was still weak from the wound. The sun set by the time they arrived to Whiterun. Sif didn't expect anyone to be awake when they walked into Jorrvaskr.

Sifkni expected Vilkas to nearly kill her on the spot once she laid Farkas out on the table. Farkas grabbed his brother's arm to stop his yelling. Sif walked down to the temple to get a healer. They needed someone well versed in wounds to help. After the healer cleaned the wound and stitched both sides she left strict instructions on his recuperation. He complained about the bed rest but complied.

Sifkni paced. Surely they would kick her out or worse turn her to the guards with her secret. She shuddered at the thought. This wouldn't do. Sif looked in on Farkas room. Vilkas shot her a glare but went back to tending his brother. Sif left. She had gained his trust and promptly lost it. If something happened to Farkas… She shivered. By the divines, she would certainly go mad. She shook her head. She needed to escape.

Sifkni left Jorrvaskr. She has never been the one to drink the night away, but tonight she needed to drown out her thoughts. The Bannered Mare would be her new friend.


	5. Old Wounds, Old Friends

**Roar of a Wolfborn**

Chapter 5

_Old Wounds, Old Friends_

"There you are." Aela placed a hand on Sifkni's back, causing her to jump. She nearly knocked over a few of the bottles laying around the table she occupied. "We need to get you back to Jorrvaskr and cleaned up. Kodlak was asking for you." Aela attempted to pick up the smaller nord but no luck despite the beast blood. She was not budging.

"Not until Farkas is fine. I don't want to see anyone else hurt because of me." Sif slurred.

Aela sighed and sat down. "Yea. No one wants their shield-sibling to be hurt. But, you know, Farkas saved you because he thought the same thing. Now come. I know all this mead and ale is a tempting friend." She attempted again but to no avail. "Do you want to talk?" Aela sat down.

Sifkni's eyes widen. She looked down and then nodded. "I'm scared. I'm scared the Silver Hand are going to take everything from me. They took my mother when I was but a child." Sifkni cried. She took a sip of the spring water Aela ordered for her. "Then. My father. They took my father. They took my husband. My mate. They killed them all." Sifkni wiped her face with her sleeve. "Because we have beast blood? We never hurt a person aside from bandits. We hunted for food. I hate them. Now they've gone and hurt my new family. Maybe, I'm cursed?" Sif laughed. "I watched my mother killed before me. I watched them kill my mate. They've gone and tried to take my new family."

Aela shook her head. "Farkas is alive and well. You did good work tending to the wound at the cairn. He's hurt but he's most upset about being stuck inside. Icebrain likes to train and beat people up. This wound is nothing to him. Luckily, you were there to help. Now come. You can see him before you talk to Kodlak." Aela lifted Sif to her feet.

"Is the harbinger gonna kick me out?" Sif looked at Aela with glossy eyes.

Aela smiled and shook her head. "Nonsense. He wants to talk to you. If you weren't part of the Companions still, I wouldn't be here retrieving your drunk ass." She held onto Sif's arm. Aela dragged her out of the Bannered Mare and took her back to Jorrvaskr. "Go see Icebrain before you see Kodlak." She pushed Sif gently towards the stairs.

Sif wiped her face. She paused at the door to Farkas' room. Luckily, Vilkas wasn't nearby or she might've fled. She took a deep breathe to try and calm her nerves. "How long are you gonna stand out there? I can see you through the divider." Farkas chuckled. He moved to look at her from the crack between the divider and the wall.

Sifkni jumped and then laughed. "You should also smell me??" She walked into the room. She nearly fell when she tried to sit in the chair next to his bed. She closed her eyes and leaned over on her knees.

"It's about time you showed up. It's been 3 days." He looked her over. She reeked of alcohol and her eyes were red from crying. "I'm fine, Sif." He sat up, wincing a bit from the pain. "See?" He lifted up his shirt. It was red and inflamed, but healing. "It hurts a bit when I move. It itches a lot too. But I heard Tilma and Vilkas say that's because it's healing." He winced when he felt her hand touch his side, near the wound. "You did a great job helping me and getting the healer so fast." He reached out and put a hand on her face. "There was no reason to run away." He rubbed her cheek.

"I got so scared. Farkas. They took everything from me. And if they took you as well…" Tears poured out of her eyes. "If you hadn't protected me…"

"Then it would've been you in pain and not me. It's only not healing because of the silver swords they use. If it was a normal sword, we wouldn't be here like this." He wiped her face off with the back of his hand. "So, no more crying okay. I'm okay. You're okay."

Sifkni sniffed and nodded. "Thank you, Farkas. I'll stop by after I talk with Harbinger. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Sweet rolls. As many as you can carry." He laughed.

"Absolutely. Anything you want." She smiled and wiped her face off. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here, don't worry."

Sifkni took a deep breath and walk to Kodlak's room. He has he nose in a book and wrote in a journal placed on the table. She knocked. "Come in, Sifkni. Have a seat." He moved his journal to the side and smiled at her. "Farkas told me everything that happened at Dustman's Cairn. You did a superb job. You handled your trial well, despite the mishap. We were not expecting the Silver Hand and in no way for this to be a part of the trial. I would never subject you to that kind of cruel trial. Had I thought the Silver Hand would be there I would've kept you here. Once Farkas is well enough, we would like to do the ceremony to include you in the Circle."

Sif stood from her seat. "No! Not after I mucked it up like that. I let my Shield-sibling get hurt." She shook her head.

Kodlak chuckled. "Sit my child. I understand how you feel, but we have all talked about this while you were gone. Skjor agrees you've proven yourself. Although Farkas was injured, it was not your fault. You did everything in your power to bring him back here and tended to his wound. While you were scared and hurting, the Silver Hand reopened your healing wounds. Instead of backing down, you went through with your trial. That's admirable. Standing face to face with something you fear."

"I ran away in the end though. Sat at the bar crying and drinking. I don't deserve this Kodlak. I didn't even come back to see Farkas. I'm a terrible Companion." Sif paced around the room.

"You did what any one of us would've done. Nursed our wounds with some mead. It's okay to be afraid. But, you've completed that task with that fear." Kodlak gestured to the chair. "Sit down. We're not having the ceremony for you, until Farkas is back on his feet."

Sif sat down. "I understand this all. But would you at least let me redo the trial. If I need to take another Shield-Sibling…" Sif ringed her hands and fidgeted. She did not like the idea of being handed the position.

"I understand where you are coming from Sifkni, my child. We all agree…"

"Does Vilkas agree?"

"He will listen to me. And to Skjor…"

"But, it is my fault that Farkas is hurt. If he does not agree to me being apart of the Circle, let me prove myself again." Sif stood a paced around the room again.

"He is but one man. Sifkni. He will see your worth again. Farkas has already told him the details to the rest of us." Kodlak shook his head. He knew he would never talk Sifkni into accepting the spot. "Come sit. Let's talk about something else. What else do you have on your mind? I can see there is more bothering you than only the trial."

Sif looked at him and nodded. She sat back down in the chair for umpteenth time. "I've run into these walls."

"What kind of walls? Literal ones or figurative ones?" He smiled, holding in a laugh.

Sif smiled. "Literal walls I've figuratively ran into. At the Barrow and at the Cairn. They've both were guarded by draugr."

"Word walls. They are quite fascinating. I've seen few in my day. I believe they're written in dragon. Maybe the court mage knows something about them?" Kodlak looked at her.

"Maybe. I could talk to him again, he's a little… odd." Sif laughed a little. "But, the walls I've come across, I've felt like I've understood them? It doesn't make sense, considering I've never learned any other language."

Kodlak rubbed his beard. "That is different. What did they say?"

"I can't remember exactly word for word. But, I know the wall in the Barrow, the word 'Force' stood out. And 'Fire' for the wall in the Cairn. The carvings of those words were different. Almost ethereal. I don't think it has anything to do with the beast blood." She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "There was no sensation to change."

"Well, maybe there is something is a destiny starting." He chuckled.

"I certainly hope not. Besides the beast blood, I would very much like a quiet life." Sif laughed.

"You joined the Companions, my child, this is not a quiet life." Kodlak laughed. "Tell you what. Go ask the court mage and see if he can pinpoint another word wall and that can be your trial?"

Sif's eyes lit up. "Truly?"

"Aye. But, wait until Farkas is well enough to train the others. I'll need you to keep an eye on him for now. He doesn't bode well staying in bed. Now, you are excused." Kodlak went back to his journal and books.

Sif nodded and left the harbinger's room. She made a quick stop upstairs to grab a platter of sweet rolls for Farkas resting in bed. "Here." She sat the platter down on the table next to his bed.

Farkas smiled and then laughed. "You didn't need to bring the whole platter. Thank you, Sifkni." He winced as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Sif frowned at him. "I'm fine…" He grabbed a sweet roll and took a big bite. He closed his eyes and groaned. "These are actually fresh. Here." He ripped apart the slightly steaming roll and held it towards her. "They're the best things fresh."

Sifkni nodded and took the warm sweet roll, careful not to touch the icing. She took a bite. "Hmm. You're right. These are good. I've never been partial to sweets. But, I could like these."

"Like I said they're the best." Farkas looked up when heard the familiar sound of her crying. He softened his look when Sif looked up at him. A small smile to reassure him but not a single spark of happiness. "Don't apologize. It takes time to readjust to things after you lose someone. Eat them." He wiped his hand on his pants before putting it on Sif's shoulder.

"My oaf of a husband liked sweets and I remembered our last fight." Sif laughed a little, a small spark of joy. "To make it up to me, I made him promise me any sweet nut treats he came across belonged to me." Sif closed her eyes. "I hate those things. But, he loved them and it seemed an acceptable punishment." Tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on her tunic and her hands in her lap. "That was a silly request. I would've ended up giving the stupid treats to him anyways. If he would've asked…"

Farkas shifted in his bed and leaned close. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away. "You must've loved him a lot?"

Sif smiled and nodded. "He meant the world to me. As painful as it is without him, I've found new hope with you…" She paused, "With the Companions. My new family." She closed her eyes. "Thank you, Farkas."

Farkas put his hand on her other cheek. "That's what family is for. We all help each other. Are there other good stories you want to tell me?" Farkas moved away and laid back down in his bed.

Sif nodded. "As long as it won't bother you?" Farkas shook his head. He closed his eyes and listened to Sifkni's voice. "There was this one time I got into an argument with Lucret. He was a smart man, a little cunning. I saw him as brother. He wanted my position since I was to be the next alpha. I got so mad I stormed off. My mate, Thonro, we weren't even lovers at that time. He came after me." She paused and looked over at Farkas, who opened his eyes and looked her. He nodded.

"We fell into the snow after he picked me up because I knocked him off balance." She laughed. "When we got back to camp, it got heated again between Lucret and Thonro. I had already known Lucret was sweet on me, but more so my power and not me. Thonro confessed he also liked me during his argument with Lucret. But he liked who I was not what I was. I think that's when I started to look at him not as a pack member but a potential mate." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "As punishment, my father made Thonro go on hunting duty. He was a pisspoor shot with a bow. And if he hunts with his the beast blood, there's not a lot of meat left by the time it came to camp." She laughed. "We went hungry for a few nights before Estinan got so angry with hunger she brought back 3 elk!"

"Three! That's a little excessive." Farkas laughed. "Who was Estinan?"

"The person that trained me with archery. She's a bosmer. She's really good. Better than I ever am. I miss her a lot. She's helped me a lot when the others didn't understand. And I'm not sure if she is alive? She was out when the Silver Hand attacked us. I thought I smelled her scent a few days before we left. But, I'm probably delusional from everything that has happened. She could be alive. But, I'm not holding any hope on that."

"She could still be alive. You should hold on to that. You might run into someone you care about again." He took a big bite of a new sweet roll. They both turned their heads towards the door when there was a knock. Vilkas. Sif looked down and stood up to leave.

"You can sit again. I'm only delivering another potion for my brother." Vilkas handed his brother a big bottle of a red thick liquid. "Drink up. It's from the temple. Made just for you." He grinned as Farkas grimaced at the liquid, eventually downing the whole thing. Farkas retched and then shivered. "It's not that bad, Farkas."

"You're not the one taking it. It doesn't taste good with sweet rolls."

"Well, stop eating so damn many." Vilkas shook his head. He then turned to Sif. "I'll need you out in the yard in 30 minutes to help with the whelps. Since he's out of commission." Sifkni only nodded. "Good. I'll see you then. And, you better not move from your room while we are training your whelps." Vilkas turned and left.

"The potion will help. Why don't you get some rest, I've kept you too long." Sif stood to leave. Farkas grabbed ahold of her hand. She looked down at him.

"Come visit me after you're done with Vilkas."

Sifkni nodded. "I will. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Maybe some venison chop. I'm sure Tilma will bring me stew sooner or later."

Sifkni nodded again and left. She grabbed her sword and went outside. She walked over to Vilkas, who was practicing on a dummy. He turned when she approached. "You are early." He went back to the dummy.

Sifkni took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for Farkas' injury. I know yo--"

Vilkas took a step into her space and backed her to the wall. "My brother told me what happened. While, yes, I was initially mad… I know it is not your fault." Sif looked at him and down. She messed with the hem of her tunic. Vilkas clicked his tongue. He ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry… for getting upset without hearing the whole story. Farkas is going to be okay. So, don't leave Jorrvaskr again like that?" Sifkni nodded when she looked at him. "Good. Let's train these whelps. You could use a lesson yourself too." Vilkas walked away.

Training lasted at least an hour. Maybe more. It was hot after training and the midday sun made everyone sweat. Especially since they were wearing some type of armor. Sif made her way to the common sleep area. She stripped her leather armor off. She wiped the sweat off and put on a clean tunic and pants. Since she was too exhausted to fix the braids or style her hair, she let it down. She really wanted to take a bath or jump in a stream. Either would be good. She sighed heavily as she stopped to grab the food Farkas had requested earlier plus extra. She made her back to his room and set the plate of food down on the table next to his bed.

"My savior." Farkas laughed as he sat up. He winced a little. "How was the training? I know Vilkas is hard to train with sometimes. He gets a little heated." He grabbed the plate of food and started ravenously eating. "Everything has to be perfect sometimes."

"I'm still hot. I'm about to go jump in a stream. Hmm… Maybe a nice run and then the stream." Sif sat down in a chair and brought her knees to her chest. "A bath later on. Though I'm sure by the time I cool off, I won't want to get wet." She laughed.

"I understand that. Especially, since the comments about smelling like dog." Farkas shook his head.

"I don't even smell the dog." Sifkni frowned. "You smell like fresh steel and hint of sweet rolls and the open fields. Aela always smells like the forest and leather, sometimes like deer. Harbinger is always books and paper and charcoal. Vilkas is steel and honey." She frowned. "And anger." She laughed when Farkas chuckled. "Skjor smells like alcohol and steel and blood."

"Vilkas does smell like anger. Aela does too sometimes."

"Beast blood anger, maybe." Sifkni laughed. "But, I've never smelled dog on any of us. Maybe it's that beast blood I smell, regular people smell it as dog?"

Farkas looked over her and continued to eat. "You think the khajiit smell us as dogs??"

Sifkni looked at him and smiled. "I've wondered that too."

"It'd make sense. Their smelling is better than any man or mer." He took a big bite of the venison chop. "This is good. Do you want some?"

Sifkni shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, though."

Farkas shrugged and looked away. "Your scent is like falling asleep in the woods on a nice day… The flowers all around. That's what I think it smells like. Calming."

Sifkni looked down. A slight blush crept across her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "T-thank you, Farkas. I'm glad can calm someone down." She continued to look away. This was too much for her heart to handle. What in Oblivion was she going to do? She shook her head. "I'm going to let you rest now. I'll stop by later on to check on you." Sif left in a hurry and bumped into Vilkas on the way out.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry…" She hurried.

"What's wrong with her?" Vilkas walked into the room.

"I think I upset her. Hmmm…" Farkas looked at his brother.

"What?"

"She is right. Steel, honey and anger. Maybe it's the armor rubbing its scent on you…" Farkas tilted his head.

"Have you gone mad?" Vilkas chuckled and sat down.

"We were talking about how the guards think we smell like dogs? She started listed off what other smelled like to her. Steel, honey, and anger. She's not wrong." Farkas laughed.

"You smell like an oaf. Let me guess, you said she smelled like something nice and pretty? Scared her off?"

Farkas frowned. "I thought it was nice."

"She thinks you're trying to be sweet on her." vilkas laughed as he opened a bottle of ale. "Wait… Are you trying to be sweet on her?" Vilkas nearly spit the ale out when Farkas nodded. "Surely you are jesting?"

"Why would I joke about that?"

"She's been here for almost 3 weeks."

"She's proven herself strong and capable."

Vilkas downed the ale bottle. He sighed. "Don't go rushing into this." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I know, Vilkas. I think she needs some kindness after everything's that happened. I already know what I'm getting into. And I'll never be able to replace that hole in her heart, but if I don't at least try to make it smaller. I'll be damned." Farkas frowned.

"I see. Well, don't come crying to me if she breaks your heart." Vilkas laughed.

Farkas smiled. "I won't."

"How's your wound doing?"

"Itching. Hurts a little to sit up."

"Well, it's healing. You should be laying down anyways."

"Aye." Farkas shoved the plate of food to Vilkas and then laid down. "Don't you go tell anyone what we talked about."

"I don't gossip."

A week passed quickly for some and slowly for others. Namely Sifkni. Farkas sneaking out of his room when no one was paying attention. Sifkni attempted to avoid Farkas after what he said, but found it impossible to leave him alone. It was her fault he was injured. She felt the need to take care of him. Not because he had saved her and received that injury in the process, but she actually enjoyed his company. He calmed her nerves and though she still cried every now and then over her loss, his presence was enough to help her. Same with Aela. If Aela were there, they could talk nonstop about the beast blood. The hunting.

Sifkni sighed as she walked to his room and saw it empty. "I swear." She ran through the living quarters and outside. Of course, he was training people. As soon as he was cleared to 'walk around', he started to train and not discreetly. "There you are Farkas. You oaf! You promised to not train until that wound was healed." Sifkni yelled from the door. Farkas jumped. There was a wood elf in front of him. A new whelp?

A familiar scent hit her nose.

Tears immediately welled in her eyes.

"So, oafs?" The wood elf put her hands on her hips as she turned to face Sifkni. Sif was only a little bit taller than her. She felt the tears fall from her face. She embraced the wood elf. "Oh, Sif. I'm so glad to see you doing well." The wood elf rubbed Sif's back. "Hush now. We meet again." She let go of Sif and looked at her. Her gold eyes searching Sif's. Her long orange hair contrasting her dark olive skin.

"I thought I caught a whiff of you earlier. But with the Silver Hand and the pack. I honestly thought I was going mad." Sif smiled through her tear stained face. "Oh, Estinan… I'm so glad you are okay."

Estinan reached up and ruffled Sif's long hair. "I was on business and didn't have time to visit, sorry. But…" She looked over Farkas and arched an eyebrow. A wide smirk filled her face. "Please tell me. Who is this?"

Sif wiped the tears off her face. "This is Farkas. He's a member of the Circle. He's also helping me with my sword skill." She looked over at Farkas and then around the sitting area. "I don't know how much time you have. But I'd love it if you met Aela too. They've both helped me out the most." Sifkni sniffed. "Knowing you are alive... " She sighed. "I know how much Thonro meant to you." Sifkni laughed as more tears fell down her face. "I'm honestly so tired of crying. It's been a month."

Farkas stepped over to Sif and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. "Why don't we sit down? It's been hard. Those Silver Hand are bad people." He guided her over to sit down.

Sif took a deep breath and accepted the handkerchief from Farkas. "Thank you." She wiped her face off. "Aela is out on a hunt, but promised to be back tonight. So, if you're still in the city tonight. Come by. I think you'd like her. I'll even bribe you with some Firebrand Wine."

"You think I'll like her because she hunts?" Estinan leaned the chair back.

Sif shook her head. "You'll understand when you meet her. But, if you need to leave now, I don't mind. You can come back here. Ask for me or Farkas. I'll probably be out here making sure he doesn't reopen his wound…again." Sif kicked the steel greaves he had on. He frowned.

"I have to stop and say hi to the Jarl. I'll come by after my job is done. Try not to get yourself killed Farkas."

"Too late." He grunted. "Ow." He narrowed his eyes at Sifkni, who looked away.

"Oh? Was the wound your fault?" Estinan smiled.

"Silver Hand ambushed us while we were on my trial. I mucked that up by letting you get hurt. After Skjor told me not to get you killed."

"It wasn't that big. Besides everyone has agreed you can be apart of the Circle… Kodlak is letting you redo the trial at your request." He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "I honestly think you should accept the offer."

Estinan stood up. "You should know by now she's not going to budge. I wouldn't have you any other way, Sif. I'll stop by after I finish this job. It shouldn't take long." She walked away.

"I'll be back. Don't you dare move." Sif narrowed her eyes. She jogged to catch up to Estinan. "What is your job?" She turned when she heard Farkas' armor clank together. "You. Stay. Put." He groaned and sat back down.

Estinan threw her arm around Sif's shoulders and walked down the stairs of Jorrvaskr. She looked around. "Well, I'm a part of the Thieves Guild." She winked.

Sif almost stopped in her tracks but was nudged along by Estinan's arm around her. "I can imagine it though." She shrugged. "As long as you are doing okay? They're taking care of you?"

Estinan rubbed Sif's cheek. "Of course, I wouldn't stay if they were mistreating me. The assistant guild master has been taking care of me. Honestly." She ran her hand through her long orange hair. "He'll be the death of me. But. Enough about that. So tell me. You and Farkas?"

Sif felt her face flush. Her heart jumped to her throat. "That. I." She stammered. "I know Thonro would want me to move on."

"Take your time. No need to rush into things. Skyrim is a harsh land. You are strong enough. You can handle this." Estinan stopped walking. "Well, here we are." She turned and faced Sifkni. "I'll be back to celebrate a successful job. If you don't have that Firebrand Wine when I get back, I'll tell Farkas and this Aela about that time you tried to eat only vegetables and fruits for week because of the mother deer incident."

Sif flushed. "You wouldn't dare?" Sifkni laughed and held her face in her hand. "You would. I'll be sure to have that wine for you. Don't get into trouble. I know the Jarl, so I could possibly get you out. But, don't make me abuse what little powers I have."

"You are too good, how are you werewolf?" Estinan winked. "Also, it looks like Farkas is disobeying your orders?" Esti pointed out to Farkas training in the yard.

Sif groaned and stormed off. She took a shortcut by jumping down the wall to the Skyforge. She apologized to Eorlund and continued on her way. "Farkas…" She took the steps down to the yard. Farkas threw his sword to the ground and kicked it away when she was out of sight. He sat down against the wall, whistling an idle tune. "Don't try to play coy with me. I saw you from Dragonsreach."

Farkas shrugged. "The wound is basically healed. I can move without any pain."

"Oh? Really?" Sifkni walked and knelt next to him. She sat next to him and poked the side with the injury. He jerked away, cursing under his breath. "This is why I don't want you to be training." She leaned over on her knees. "You need to rest, even if you feel good right now. Overworking your body isn't a good thing."

"You are one to talk. You went around running errands with that black eye."

Sif frowned. "It was only a black eye."

"And this is only a scratch now." He pouted.

"I said no. The healer said no. So, the answer is…" She looked at him and smiled softly. "No." She laughed when Farkas groaned and leaned back against the wall. "I know it's hard. But you would make me stay in bed too. You are lucky I'm allowing you to even walk outside." She laughed.

"You'd be able to help with the jobs piling up if you would leave me alone." Farkas laughed.

"There are other Companions are taking care of your jobs, don't worry." She stuck her tongue out at him. "With the war and the rumors of dragons, not many jobs have been coming in. The occasional bandit issue and wild animals. You usually handle the brawls."

"Aye. Sometimes people need a good bludgeoning to get things done."

"Is that what I need to do to you?"

"Hmm?"

"To make you stay inside and rest. Bludgeon you to near death. Put you back in the bed."

Athis approached the pair. He held his hands up defensively. "I'm not gonna make him get up and train, Sifkni. A few questions for Farkas."

Sif nodded and stood up. "I'll be going to get that wine I promised Esti. If I catch any wind of you training. I'll bludgeon you first." She poked the dark elf in the chest. "Then I'll bludgeon him. And don't think because you are both taller than me, that I can't do it."

Athis gulped. "You've gotten on her nerves, haven't you? Whoa. Don't stand up." He sighed. "At least have a seat over there." Athis sighed and nudged Farkas along to the sitting area.

"She's taking care of me."

"Well, maybe if you used a new weapon. Vary your style. You wouldn't be hurt." Athis chuckled.

Farkas grunted. "Your tiny blades will never hurt enough. A sword needs weight to it."

"But a lot of small cuts."

"I only need one to cut you in half." Farkas chuckled.

Athis gulped, "When you put it that way." He sat nervously next to Farkas. "How much longer is Sifkni going to be around you?"

Farkas shrugged. "She said she wasn't leaving me alone until my wound was healed." He looked around. "But, she's not here right now. I could possibly sneak away."

"I wouldn't try that, Icebrain." Aela plopped down on the other side. "If Sif doesn't kill your first, I will. Or your brother."

Farkas frowned and sighed. "You are back early."

"Where is Sif?" Aela looked around. "Is she slacking? Or did you run her off?"

"She was here and then she left to get wine?" Athis looked around. "Are you guys having a party?"

Farkas shook his head. "It's a bribe for a friend of Sif. That wood elf she said trained her is alive." Farkas looked at Aela.

Aela hummed. "That's good. At least she knows someone is still alive. I assume her friend is coming back to Jorrvaskr for some alcohol?" Farkas nodded. "That's good. I managed to bring back a deer for Tilma. It's been hard to come across deer as of late."

"I had a hard time too. Something's scared them away." Athis piped in. "I never venture outside of the hold to get food, but…"

"They're scarce. It's odd."

"Maybe those rumors about dragons?" Farkas tilted his head.

"I haven't seen or heard anything." Aela shrugged and opened a bottle of mead. "Can you get us some stew, Athis?" Athis nodded and left the table. "I thought I smelled another wolf in town."

Farkas looked in another direction, spotting Estinan walking back. "Ah. Estinan. Sif left to get your wine. She shouldn't be long. This is Aela. The one Sifkni wanted you to meet." He motioned towards the empty chair.

Aela turned and looked over the wood elf. "Ah. I thought I smelled another wolf in here. Sif has talked about you a lot. You're the one that trained her?"

Estinan smiled. "I only improved what was already there."

"Ha. I like her already. Why don't you join the Companions?" Aela laughed.

Estinan shook her head. "Unfortunately, I'm a one guild gal. But, if I ever leave, I'll keep the Companions at the top of my list. Only because Sifkni is here. Never because of the alcohol or food you have here. Or the amount of others like me."

"Does your current guild know about you?" Farkas arched an eyebrow. Estinan shook her head. Farkas looked towards the side of the building. He leaned back in his chair, lifting the front feet off the ground. "Sif. You better have that Firebrand Wine."

"Oh. Is Estinan back?" Sif rounded the corner. She smiled when she saw Estinan and Aela. "Lucky for you, I got 3 bottles of the finest Firebrand Wine. Also, a sweet roll for you, Farkas." Sif placed the bottles in front of Esti and handed the sweet roll to Farkas. "I swear if I heard another guard ask about the sweet rolls again…"

Farkas set his chair back on solid ground and started munching away on the sweet roll. "My savior."

Aela rolled her eyes. "Ever since he was injured, he's been begging for sweet rolls from Sifkni and because she's such a goody…"

"Oh. I know." Estinan popped the cork off and took a long gulp of the wine. "Ah… That was good… Sif has always been a goody. I can tell you all the juicy stories of her as a teenager. I also heard some stories from Fjolfr of her childhood."

Sif reddened. "Esti. You promised me. That's why I got you 3 bottles."

Aela laughed. "Oh, do tell. I'd love to hear anything about this kid."

"Tell us a story." Farkas grinned.

"My friends have betrayed me." Sif sat down and sighed.

"Has she ever lost control?" Aela smirked. "I'm asking for Icebrain's brother." Sif frowned.

Estinan shook her head. "There was only one time she was close to losing it. That's becau—"

"Because your idiot friend jumped me while I was searching for my father." Sif laughed.

"You ended up marrying that idiot. Divines, he was a straight up idiot." Estinan shook her head while laughing. "Surprised, he even snuck up on you."

Aela laughed. "You got pounced on by another werewolf? That's good. But reacting out of fear is a pretty normal thing." Estinan and Farkas nodded in agreement. "Let's hear more." Aela threw back another bottle of alcohol.

"There was this time Sif had a short hair. What happened? Rithle convinced you that something would make it grow faster and it ended up coloring your hair…?"

"She said to mix snowberries and deathbell and some mountain flowers or something like that. It was sometime after you joined the camp. My hair was the color of deathbells until I cut it. Never again. I'm sure she got that recipe from Thon or even Lucret…"

"At least it smelled good." Estinan laughed.

"I'm trying to picture you with short hair. It's not working." Farkas furrowed his eyebrows.

Aela reached over and grabbed a bunch of Sif's long auburn hair. "Where was it? Here? Shorter..!" Aela held the hair right at ear level. "Does that help your vision Farkas?" Aela laughed when Farkas nodded. "Either length, you've got nice hair." Aela trailed her fingers through it as she let it go. "Maybe it did work??"

"Thank you. It's the one thing I really like." Sif smiled. Estinan scooted the chair closer and started plaiting Sif's hair. "You and Rithle would work for hours on my hair."

"Braids and plaits look great on you." Estinan smiled.

Vilkas walked out of Jorrvaskr as the sun started to set. Particularly on the hunt for Farkas. He spotted his twin in the corner surrounded by not only the two werewolves of the Companions but a third, braiding Sif's hair. Farkas spotted him and waved him over. "Another strange wolf?" He leaned over on the table, eyeing Estinan, who stared back at him.

Sif frowned. "This is Estinan. She's my friend and old pack member. She is only visiting."

"Not spilling the secrets of the Companions?" Vilkas watched her.

Estinan leaned over and hugged Sifkni. "Why would I put my sweetest Sif into trouble? She's practically like my own child. She's made great comrades with you guys and I wouldn't want to take that away from her either." Estinan nuzzled Sif's cheek.

"Keep it under control. Don't need the guards come round to quiet you down."

"We are a mead hall for a reason. No one is going to complain." Aela grabbed a fresh bottle and shoved it into Vilkas' hand. "Now drink with us."


	6. Dragon Rising

**Roar of a Wolfborn**

Chapter 6

_Dragon Rising_

_a/n: I've been playing eso and that has put a dent in my free time and im not sorry._

* * *

Sifkni woke up to the sun shining over them. She tried to move but saw Aela was on top of her, snoring lightly. She flushed when she realized Farkas was under her. She held her head. She drank too much last night. She looked around. Estinan was nowhere in sight. Her scent barely there, washed away with the morning breeze. She moved again, successfully getting out from between the two other wolves.

Aela groaned and sat up. She held her head. "By the eight… I'm going to my room." She stood and wobbled a little before walking slowly towards the door. She nearly tripped over Farkas, who woke up in the process. He nearly jumped up and took both of them out. Sif walked over and quickly grabbed Farkas before he could do any damage.

"Let's all get to a proper bed." Sif smiled and helped Farkas down to his room. She gently laid him in the bed and began to cover him up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down. He mumbled something incoherent and held onto her tightly. Her cheeks flushed. She tried to move but he had a death grip on her. She sighed and accepted her fate. At least he wasn't wearing armor. She inhaled his scent. The steel and sweet rolls. The rhythm of his heart and breathing lulled her to sleep.

* * *

"Sifkni?"

"Hmm?" She groaned. She wanted to sleep more. It was warm and comfortable.

"Not that I mind, but you're on top of me." Farkas' chest rumbled with laughter. Sif's eyes fluttered up. Her face was as red as a tomato. "Easy. I put you in the predicament? Sorry." He eased up his grip and they both sat up. Sif moved to the edge of the bed.

"Sorry. I tried to leave but…" Sif gripped the edge of her tunic.

"No. Don't apologize. I'm the one that forced you. I've done it before. I'll more than likely do it again. Sorry." He chuckled. He reached over and fixed her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear.

"I…" She paused and looked at him. "Thank you."

"I woke up because Vilkas came looking for you."

Sif groaned. Of course, his brother saw them together. "I wonder what he wants." She stood and stretched. "I'll go see what he wants. You better not train today."

Farkas nodded. "I'll make no promises. But I'll try for you."

Sif smiled and followed Vilkas' scent to the hall. She approached him. "Farkas said you wanted to see me?"

"You finally are free from his death trap?" Vilkas smiled a bit, knowing first hand Farkas' habit. "A guard came looking for you. The Jarl needs you apparently. I would hurry. It seemed urgent. I'd grab a sword."

Sifkni nodded. "I'll be on my way. You might want to put someone on guard duty. Farkas might try to sneak out." Sif walked over to the weapon rack and found her orcish sword. A now trusty friend.

Vilkas waved her off. "I'll worry about him while you're gone."

Sifkni nodded and ran off towards Dragonsreach. The guards were in disarray and running to and fro. She walked closer to the throne and overheard Irileth yelling. "Farengar! Farengar, you need to come at once. A dragon's been sighted near. You." The dunmer laid eyes on Sif. "You should come, too. We'll need all the help we can get."

"A dragon!?" Farengar and Sif said in unison and looked at each other. Sif felt a shiver go up her spine. Was it the same dragon she had met at Helgen?

"How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" Farengar was practically jumping around like a kid in shop.

Irileth sighed heavily and started to walk up the stairs, motioning for Sif to follow. "I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a dragon decides to attack Whiterun, I don't know if we can stop it. Let's go. Jarl Balgruuf is waiting."

"So, Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower?" Balgruuf paced next to a war table. He looked over the guard who struggled to catch his breath.

"Yes,-gasp- my lord." He panted.

"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon." Irileth clicked her tongue.

He took a deep breath. "Uh... that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast... faster than anything I've ever seen."

"What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?" Balgruuf worried about his city.

The guard shook his head. "No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life…" He paused to catch his breath. "I thought it would come after me for sure."

Balgruuf rubbed his chin and waved the guard away. "Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it." He turned to his housecarl. "Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there."

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate. And this one here." Irileth tilted her head towards Sifkni, who nodded in return.

"Good. Don't fail me." Balgruuf waved them away. They both turned to leave.

Farengar started to follow after them. "I should come along. I would very much like to see this dragon." He rubbed his hands together. Irileth and Sif both stopped and turned.

Balgruuf grabbed a hold of his shoulder and pulled him back. "No. I can't afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these dragons."

Farengar pouted, but did as he was told. "As you command."

"One last thing, Irileth. This isn't a death or glory mission. I need to know what we're dealing with." He looked at her.

Irileth nodded. "Don't worry, my lord. I'm the very soul of caution." She put her hand on her chest and then urged Sif down the stairs. "I'm glad you came. If you went through the barrow, I think you can help us." Sif nodded and followed after her. They jogged through the city to the main gate where a small troop of guards waited. "Here's the situation. A dragon is attacking the Western Watchtower." Several guards groaned.

"A dragon?"

"Now we're in for it." A guard held onto the necklace around his neck.

"What?" Another guard almost dropped his gear.

Irileth sighed and then narrowed her eyes at the guards. "You heard right! I said a dragon! I don't much care where it came from or who sent it. What I do know is that it's made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!"

"But Housecarl... how can we fight a dragon?" The guard holding his necklace spoke up.

"That's a fair question. None of us have ever seen a dragon before, or expected to see one in battle. But we are honorbound to fight it, even if we fail. This dragon is threatening our homes... our families. Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me face this thing alone?" Irileth walked back and forth in front of the guards, spouting off a small speech.

"No, Housecarl!" They said in unison.

Necklace guard murmured a prayer under his breath. "We're so dead.."

"But it's more than our honor at stake here. Think of it - the first dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age. The glory of killing it is ours, if you're with me! Now what do you say? Shall we go kill us a dragon?"

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

"Let's move out." Irileth left the safety of the city walls with her troop. They made haste towards the western tower. Sif's skin crawled with a need to change but she controlled it. She only witnessed the dragon at Helgen. This time, she'd be fighting it. She wished she had put on stronger armor, but at least the leather would protect from some damage. She would need to be careful. If she need to use the beast blood it would be a last resort.

The group stopped and huddled down next to a large boulder. Irileth looked around. "No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here." She pointed out the broken tower and the fires. "I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere." She pointed to the guards. "Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we're dealing with."

As soon as the guards left from cover, a guard from the tower yelled. "No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" He urged them to get back.

Irileth clicked her tongue. She yelled back. "Guardsman! What happened here? Where's this dragon? Quickly now!" She made a break for the next cover, part of the fallen tower.

"I don't know!" An earth shattering roar shook the ground. Beat of flapping wings came in from the distance. "Kynareth save us, here he comes again…" The guard hid in the Tower.

Irileth's eyes widen as the dragon flew over them. "Here he comes! Find cover and make every arrow count!" She commanded the troop.

Sif knelt down and held her sword out in front her. This is it. This is how she dies. This is how she is sent to Hircine's hunting ground. The ground shook below her as the dragon landed. She had to be mad. She left the safety of the boulder and charged towards the dragon. She rolled out of the way as it breathed fire. She felt the heat rush by. A deafening silence after a roar. The ground shook. Her hair flew around as it lifted off. It continued breathed fire on the guards.

Sif followed its actions and ran over to the spot she thought it would land. An open field. She stood in the middle of the field and watched as the dragon flew towards her. She held her sword up and ducked down. Her arm gave out under the weight. The tip of her sword broke. She cursed. She ducked and weaved through its feet. Still holding the sword, she tried to penetrate the thick scales. Another string of curses.

Annoyed by the action of the guards, the dragon thrashed its tail. It breathed fire on another troop. Sif threw her sword to the side and grabbed her mother's dagger. Another guard came running through the fray, lodging his sword between two scales. The dragon roared. The guard ran and hid. It gave Sif an idea. She hollered, gaining the attention of the dragon. He swung around and faced her. She stood her ground and held the small dagger out.

"_Krif krin. Pruzah!" _The dragon roared at her.

The world around them stood still. This was no different than fighting another person. Sif took a step to the side. The ground quaked as the dragon took one. Sif charged. She sidestepped its snapping maw. She grabbed a hold of the dragon's horn and hopped on its neck. She fumbled around with the scales. She found an arrow stuck in between two scales on the back of its head. _There._ She jammed the dagger into the scales. The dragon staggered and fell over.

"_Dovahkiin? No!?"_

Sif jumped off the dragon. Its body shined like the morning sun. Almost fire-like. It started fading. No. She looked down at her hands. A surge of power covered her body, linking her to the dragon. She understood now. The word '_Fus'_.

"You. You're the dragonborn." A guard run up to her. Sif looked at him and them back at her hands. Was that why she understood the word walls?

Another frowned as he walked up, panting. "Dragonborn? What are you talking about?"

"That's right! My grandfather used to tell stories about the Dragonborn. Those born with the Dragon Blood in 'em. Like old Tiber Septim himself."

"I never heard of Tiber Septim killing any dragons."

"There weren't any dragons then, idiot. They're just coming back now for the first time in… forever. But the old tales tell of the Dragonborn who could kill dragons and steal their power. You must be one!" He looked at Sif with a big grin.

"What do you say Irileth? You're being awfully quiet."

"Come on, Irileth, tell us, do you believe in this Dragonborn business?"

"Hmph. Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about." Irileth walked over to the dragon skeleton and looked it over. "Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me." She put her hand on Sif's shoulder and clasped it tightly.

"You wouldn't understand, Housecarl. You ain't a Nord."

Irileth glowered at the guard, who shrunk back. "I've been all across Tamriel. I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this. I'd advise you all to trust in the strength of your sword arm over tales and legends. You never know what will kill you." She grabbed Sif's dagger and handed it back to her."

"If you really are Dragonborn, like the old tales, you aught to be able to Shout. Can you? Have you tried?"

Sifkni shook her head. "I haven't tried. But…" She looked over at the clearing. _"Fus." _She braced herself as she felt a power surge through her. Debris went flying from the shout.

"That was shouting, what you just did! Must be. You really are dragonborn, then…" A guard rushed up to her.

Sifkni looked at them and laughed. "I did that…?!" She felt overwhelmed but also relieved. The word walls. They must be the words to the shouts. She would have to learn how to acquire the other words and how to use them. Maybe killing the dragon was the answer. The guards did say she absorbed the soul.

Irileth looked at Sifkni. "Why don't you head back to Dragonsreach and tell Jarl Balgruuf what happened here? We can handle the rest here."

Sifkni nodded as she put the dagger back in its sheath around her neck. She would need to tell Kodlak and Aela. Farkas would love to hear this. Maybe even Vilkas would like to hear it. But Irileth was correct. Jarl Balgruuf needed to be notified that the dragon was taken care of. What if there were more dragons? Would she have to be the only one to kill them? She shuddered at the thought. She was lucky her idea worked. Her trusty friend, broken. She sighed at the thought of her orcish sword in pieces.

She held tightly onto the dagger around her neck. Her mother's dagger. Her mother helped her. That's what she wanted to think.

The ground quaked below her feet. '_Dovahkiin!' _She felt a slight tug towards the mountains. To High Hrothgar. Once the ground stopped shaking she moved again.

Sif made haste to Dragonsreach once inside the safety of the walls. She passed by all the idle people in the streets and jogged up the stairs into Dragonsreach.

The Jarl's steward, Proventus, saw her and waved her over. "Good. You're finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you." He ushered her towards the Jarl who was conversing with his brother.

"You heard the summons. What else could it mean? The Greybeards…" Balgruuf looked at his brother, Hrongar. He noticed Sifkni walk towards them.

Hrongar nodded toward Sif. "We were just talking about you. My brother needs a word with you."

Jarl Balgruuf shifted in his seat. Laid back against the throne. "So what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?"

Sifkni looked around. Divines, she was nervous. "The watchtower was destroyed, but we killed the dragon. We lost some good men… Irileth is staying behind with remaining troops." She clasped her dagger for comfort and fiddled with it.

"I knew I could count on Irileth. But there must be more to it than that."

"Turns out I may be something called Dragonborn?" Sif tilted her head.

"Dragonborn? What do you know about the Dragonborn?"

"When the dragon died, I absorbed some kind of power from it." She looked at him.

The Jarl stood and walked up to her. He studied her face. "So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you."

He made her more nervous when he was closer. "The Greybeards?"

He turned and went back to his throne, but didn't sit down. "Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World. High Hrothgar."

"What do these Greybeards want with me?" Sif frowned. She didn't want to be obligated to go to them. To anyone. Except the Companions.

"The Dragonborn is uniquely gifted in the Voice - the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift." He sat back down and called Proventus over. He whispered something in the steward's ear and the steward ran off with urgency. "But enough about that. You've done a great deed for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun." Proventus showed up with a weapon covered in a cloth. "It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl." He motioned towards a woman near the entrance, who nodded at Sifkni when she turned. "And this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office." He stood up and took the axe. He walked up to Sifkni and handed her the axe. "I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we? We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn."

Sifkni shook her head. "I don't-"

He cut her off. "You most certainly do. You helped notify me of the dragons. You delved into the Barrow. You fought a dragon and helped save Whiterun. Have some faith in yourself, Sifkni." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "I've been watching you with the Companions. I know how you've been helping this city. Take the axe." He held it out to her again. She took it carefully. "I trust you to protect this city on your own time. I'm not asking you to be the savior of the world. Continue to be you. The one I see helping others and protecting the ones who can't protect themselves." He put both hands on her shoulders and squeeze.

Sif nodded. She felt tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you. I'll try my best, Jarl Balgruuf." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She strapped the axe to her belt and turned.

"That's all I can ask of you. You should make your way to Ivarstead and meet them."

Sifkni walked to the entrance when Lydia approached her. "The Jarl has appointed me to be your housecarl. It's an honor to serve you, Thane." Sif looked around nervously. "As my Thane, I'm sworn to your service. I'll guard you, and all you own, with my life."

Sif shook her head. "Thank you for the service, Lydia. There's no reason to risk your life. If I have need of you I will call on you. Unfortunately, I don't have a place for you to stay at since I live at Jorrvaskr…"

Lydia shrugged. "That's fine. I'm at your service whenever you call for me."

Sif nodded and thanked her. She made her way back to Jorrvaskr. She stared at the axe as she stood outside the door. Maybe she would use the axe now that she lost her sword. But, she was used to the handle and feel of a sword, not an axe. Could Farkas or Vilkas help her? She sighed and shook her head. Maybe she'd keep it for show and get another sword? Eorlund had nice steel from the Skyforge. She reached for the door when it slammed open on her hand. She cursed.

"There you are. Oh, I'm sorry." Farkas looked at her. "Is it hurting?" He took her hand and looked it over. "It's a little red. Sorry."

Sifkni nodded. "It's okay. Thank you. Were you looking for me?"

"You were taking a long time with the Jarl. I was about to go up there and see what was going on? Were you in trouble?"

"I…" Sifkni looked at him and then at the ground. "I went to fight a dragon. When I came back to report, Jarl Balgruuf made me a Thane of Whiterun."

Farkas looked over her as she trembled a little. "Were you scared? You are shaking right now." He ran his thumb across her knuckles. He felt a few blisters on her palm. Some recently popped. Holding the sword too tight. Sifkni nodded. "Let's get inside and sit." He dragged her inside and sat her down. He finally let go of her hand when he went to get her a bowl of stew.

"Thank you. I've never fought anything so…" She struggled to find the words. "Magnificent… The sheer size. The power."

"I can only imagine. Then there was that shaking from the mountains. Was that the dragon?"

Sifkni shook her head. "The Greybeards." She ate the stew.

"That shouting was them? From all the way over there?"

"I'm apparently the Dragonborn." Sif put the empty bowl on the table and moved her legs onto the chair close to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and looked at Farkas. "The guards kept saying that to me. I shouted. It's a terrific power."

"The Dragonborn. Like…" He looked bewildered.

Sif laughed and nodded. "Aye. The legend. I'm surprised. I'm scared. The Greybeards have summoned me."

"Are you going to them?"

"I feel like I'm obligated to meet them, at the very least? But, I want to stay here. I don't mind going out helping people…"

"Are you going to tell Kodlak?"

Sifkni nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't keep that from him. Thank you, Farkas."

"Hmm? I didn't do anything." He smiled. "Ah. Vilkas. You'll never believe it."

Vilkas approached them. "Hmm?"

"Sif's the Dragonborn." Farkas enthusiastically exclaimed. "She defeated a dragon for the Jarl."

Vilkas looked at him and then at Sif. "Was that the shouting I heard?" He pulled a chair on the other side of Sif.

"You heard the Greybeards. I've only shouted 1 time it wasn't… that grand. It did something. But didn't move the ground like theirs." She shook her head and laughed.

"I can get the others." Farkas stood up and went to the living quarters to retrieve the Circle and the Harbinger.

"Did you truly defeat a dragon?" Vilkas leaned over and looked at her.

Sifkni nodded. "The Jarl made me a Thane because of it." She shifted and put the Axe of Whiterun on the table.

Vilkas whistled. "I was wrong about you. I'm sorry."

Sif punched his shoulder. "Don't worry. I understand. If I was raised here like you, I'd be wary of strange wolves on my doorstep. Because, you want to protect what you love. I want to protect that, too." She looked over to where Farkas disappeared and then back to Vilkas.

Vilkas looked down and nodded. "Aye. This place is my home and I'll protect it with my life."

The door slammed opened from the living quarters and the rest of the Circle appeared from the stairs. "Is it true?" Kodlak walked over to the pair. "The Dragonborn?" Both Sif and Vilkas looked at each other and then to the Harbinger. Sif nodded."And being a Thane?"

"She's certainly brought a lot of honor to herself and to the Companions." Skjor smiled. "What about now? Will you accept your position as a member of the Circle? Without fighting us. You deserve it." Skjor crossed his arms.

"One thing at a time." Kodlak laughed. He sat down in Farkas' old seat and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Sifkni. We all are. I can't believe I'd be able to see a legend like the Dragonborn in my lifetime." He laughed.

Sif smiled. "I never would think it either. It'd explain the Word Walls."

"Aye. You were quick to denounce your destiny like that. Haha. Why don't we celebrate? They'll talk about the Dragonborn being apart of the Companions for centuries." Kodlak laughed.

Sifkni shook her head and laughed. "I'm ever grateful for your enthusiasm but I would love to rest… Is that okay?"

Kodlak smiled softly. He squeezed her should. "Of course, my child. We can celebrate tomorrow. But, we are celebrating. You are moving up in the world and lot faster than I anticipated. Thane." He shook his head. Barely a month ago she was a crying whelp on their doorstep. Though she was still crying, it lessened each day. Look at her now. Dragonborn. A Thane. Of their city no doubt.

"I wasn't expecting it either. Jarl Balgruuf is… I don't think I deserve to hold the title. But… I understand. If I was in his position I would do the same. I only wish I could see what you both see in me." Sifkni laughed meekly and stood up. "I'll see you in the morning." She walked to the living quarters. A loud yawn escaped her mouth.

"She left her axe." Vilkas picked it up. "Why don't you go give it to her Farkas?" He handed it to his brother. Farkas nodded and walked after them.

"Go on, Icebrain." Aela smirked.

"Am I missing something?" Kodlak looked between Aela and Vilkas.

"Not much, old man." Aela sat down next to Kodlak. "Icebrain might have a crush on the newest whelp."

Vilkas laughed. "Might?"

"Oh? Has he talked to you?" Aela laughed.

"He is aware-" Vilkas interrupted Kodlak.

"Aye. He knows. He won't push anything." Vilkas opened a bottle. "She's already experienced his sleeping death grip."

Aela groaned. "He still does that? Once you get stuck there's no way to get out.I thought for sure he would grow out of by his teens."

"Everyone's been stuck in his death grip? Oh, good I don't have to feel embarrassed by it." Kodlak sighed and then laughed.

"Hey. Sif, you left your axe." Farkas grabbed her shoulder.

She turned and looked at him. Tears welled in her eyes. "Sorry." She wiped her face. "It's overwhelming." She smiled softly.

Farkas dropped the axe and pulled her into a hug. A tight embrace. He hushed her and rubbed her back. "Is it the pressure on you or the fight with the dragon? Something else?"

Sifkni laughed in his chest. She relaxed in his grip and wrapped her arms around his broad torso. "Both. I don't want to be important or draw attention to myself."

He ran his hand through her hair. "You've been doing a lot. Without a rest." He loosened his grip and started walking her to his room. "Why don't you sleep in my bed. I'll close the door and leave you alone. In fact, I'll keep watch and make sure no one disturbs you." She nodded. "You're not going to fight that?" He chuckled. It was so unlike her to fight. She must be worn out. The beast blood doesn't help. "Here. Lay down." He helped her under the furs. He fixed the hair on her forehead. "I might not, have the right words to say… but I can listen to you."

"I know. You've helped me a lot Farkas. It means a lot. I'm going to rest. I'll accept the ceremony into the Circle. I will need to take a break and visit the Greybeards first." She closed her eyes. A deep sigh escaped. "I will see what they want. Then, I'll decide from there. But…" She paused.

"But?" Farkas sat in his chair and looked over her.

"This is my home. I want to be here." She sat up. "I want…"

"What do you want?" He could her heart beat fasten.

She reached out to touch his cheek. "I don't feel like I should be allowed." She smiled.

"But, what do you want?" He put his hand on hers.

She bit her lip and looked away. "I want to be here with you."

He chuckled. "You are here with me."

"Only you…" She said above a whisper. She felt the heat raise to her face. Divines, she'd never dreamt she would even let him know. "That's selfish of me." She laughed a bit.

"And… You are here. With only me." He rubbed her hand. "You don't have to rush… I'm here." He moved her hand and held onto it with both hands. "There's nothing selfish about wanting to be with someone. We'll take our time. You set the pace." She nodded. Her cheeks blushed a bright pink. He rubbed the palm of her hand. "You held your sword too tight." He turned her hand over and looked at them. He ran his fingertips across the blisters.

She nodded. "The dragon tried to land on me. The sword snapped."

"Hmm. You'll need a new sword. Do you want to try a greatsword?" He chuckled as she shook her head. "You are more of an archer. Nothing wrong with that. Why don't you rest?"

Sif nodded. "Okay… Thank you, Farkas. I'll get rest. If you need to rest, just push me over. Or wake me up…"

"Nonsense." He ran his hand through her hair as she laid back on the bed. "I'll be around. Don't worry. I won't train. You have too much to worry about now. I'll be right here." He blew out the sconce and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and held his hand to his chest. Now his beast blood was stirring.

"Didn't you forget something?" Vilkas said, as he walked over. He placed the axe in his brother's hand. He smirked and arched an eyebrow. "You're letting her use your bed?"

Farkas looked over the axe and nodded. "She needs rest. You know how it is with the call. She's been doing jobs nonstop with us and the Jarl."

"And taking care of you this past week." Vilkas smiled and chuckled. "Don't rush into anything. The fact she's a living legend, there will be a lot more people invested in knowing her. Including other potential spouses."

Farkas grimaced and ground his teeth together. "I'll just need to prove myself more worthy than them."

Vilkas laughed and patted his brother's shoulder. "I don't think you have to worry about her looking anywhere else, brother." Farkas tilted his head in confusion. "I think you've proven yourself. She didn't fight you about taking your bed. And if anyone else had offered…" Farkas nodded. "Well, I'm going to rest. Night."

"Aye. Sleep well." Farkas sat down in a chair next to his door and examined the axe again. Maybe he could help her learn it. Torvar was good with axes? Would she trust a whelp to teach her? Of course she would. But, it'd be her decision in the end.


	7. The Way of the Voice

**Roar of a Wolfborn**

Chapter 7

_The Way of the Voice_

_A/N: I might be taking a hiatus after this chapter. I've been barely writing on the other chapters and 8 is no where near finished...?_

* * *

Sifkni woke up disoriented from the darkness. She saw the light in the crack under the door and walked to it. She shivered as her feet touched the cold stone. She opened the door. Farkas was asleep in the chair next to the door. She put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled when he looked up at her. "Thank you, Farkas. You can sleep in your bed now." She used her sleeve to wipe the dried drool on his face and then helped him to his feet.

"Did you sleep well?" He mumbled between yawns.

"I did, thanks to you. I'm going to talk to Kodlak and then I'm heading to High Hrothgar."

Farkas sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed at his eyes. He grabbed Sif's hand before she left. "Wait. Let me come with you. It's a long journey. And dangerous." He yawned again. Sif sat down next to him.

"You know, I can't ask that of you. To put your life in peril again. When you are still injured." She leaned against him.

"You're not asking me. I'm asking to come with you. Let's ask Kodlak what his advice is." Farkas stood up and walked out of his room, following Kodlak's scent. The Harbinger sat in his room. Attention on his journal. "Let me take Sifkni to see the Greybeards." Kodlak put his journal done and looked at Farkas.

Sif came running in. "Don't ask without me being here?" She wanted to kick his leg but with his lack of armor she sighed reluctantly.

"Sit." Kodlak motioned for them. Sif grabbed another chair and sat down next to Kodlak. Farkas sat at the chair opposite Kodlak. "You know the Greybeards will only allow Sifkni access."

"The journey is long and there's danger."

"And she's a capable warrior like you." Kodlak looked at Sif. "The 7000 steps are meant for meditation. This isn't an easy task, Farkas. She will need to have a clear mind." He rubbed his forehead. "I understand why you are worried. You." He looked over Sif. "Like to push yourself." He sighed. He looked between the two of them. "You can take her as far as Ivarstead. She has to walk up the mountain herself."

"Aye." Farkas grinned.

"As long as Sifkni agrees."

Farkas' grin faded. He looked over at Sif with pleading eyes. Sif looked away and frowned. "I will agree if and only if the healer says you are fit for travel." She crossed her arms and walked out of the room. "Regardless, I'm going to see Eorlund for a new sword… and maybe armor."

"What about your axe?" Farkas questioned as she left. His question went unanswered. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll go to the temple then." Farkas left begrudgingly.

Sif walked up to the Skyforge. Inhaling the scent of the coal, the fresh smelted steel. Eorlund smiled at her. "I'm looking for a new sword. I lost my orcish sword."

"I've been working on a sword for you, actually. Vilkas mentioned you came back last night without your sword." He grabbed the steel sword and brought it over to her. "Skyforge steel. Nothing better'n it." He took the blade out of its scabbard and showed it to her. Sif grabbed the hilt and looked at it. It was a nice blade. Very nice. The design on the hilt and handguard. She ran her thumb across the designs. "Take it as a reward for joining the Circle. They told me you finally accepted. Stubborn." He shook his head and chuckled. Eorlund went back to the worktable and grabbed a set of armor. "This is from Kodlak and Skjor." He piled the heavy Wolf armor on her arms after she tied the sword to her belt.

Sif stared at the armor. She felt a lump in her throat but swallowed. She was allowed to accept gifts now. "Thank you, Eorlund."

"Don't thank me. Thank Kodlak and Skjor. And congratulations on all your recent achievements." He laughed when Sifkni groaned. "Dragonborn. Thane. And newest member of the Circle overnight." He patted her shoulder. "You deserve it."

Sifkni nodded. "Thank you. It's overwhelming. But, I'll do my best… No." She shook her head. "I'll do what I can. I still have a whole family that can help me. I'll try the armor on bring it back if it needs adjustments."

"Aye. I'll be here."

Sif walking to the training area. She shrugged the outer layers of clothing, the leather armor. She slid the chainmail and then the cuirass over her head. Once she fastened it, it fit better. She wasn't used to the weight though. She exhaled and sat down to put on the mail hosen and the boots and greaves. These would certainly protect her from a lot of things, but she felt it might be a hindrance. How could she sneak up on a deer? She shook her head. She slid her hands into the gauntlets. All that was left were the spaulders. She looked at them and attempted to put them on herself but sighed and leaned back. She knew she wouldn't wear the helmet unless she was fighting a dragon or delving into a bandit camp. A trip to Ivarstead and walking up 7000 steps called for her mobility and warmth. She laughed.

"What's funny?" Farkas came from the front. He looked over the new armor and grinned.

"How ridiculous I feel in armor?" She smiled. "Can you help with these? I've never really tried on heavy armor…" she sheepishly grinned.

"Of course." Farkas fastened the spaulders into place on her shoulders. "Let me fix the cuirass. It needs to be tightened here." He reached for the fastener and tightened it. "There… How does it feel?"

"Heavy."

"You'll get used to it."

"What did the healer say?"

Farkas pursed his lips and looked away. "Well, they don't want me over doing it…"

"So you can't go?" Sif sighed out of relief.

"No. I can. At least to Ivarstead. They don't want me taking the steps with you. I told them I wasn't allowed and they laughed." He shrugged.

"Okay. I have to thank Kodlak and Skjor but after that, we should be prepared to leave." Sif walked into Jorrvaskr, spotting Skjor immediately. "Skjor…"

Skjor turned to her. "Ah, Sif." He clapped her upper arm. "Looks good on you. I knew you'd fit in eventually. After that beating you gave Vilkas in the yard with your bad arm." He laughed. "Good luck on High Hrothgar." He turned to leave.

"Are you going on a job?"

"Some folks need to be taught a lesson, that's all. I'll be back way before you. Go teach those old bastards what the Companions are made of."

"Yes. Thank you, Skjor." Sif walked down to Kodlak's room after Skjor left. "Farkas got the okay to walk to Ivarstead. I'll hold him at an inn or someone's house before I walk the steps." She looked around the room.

"Aye." Kodlak looked up. "My. It looks a lot better than I imagined. It'll serve you well." Kodlak stood up and walked over. "As soon as you get back, we will have the ceremony."

"Thank you… For the armor. For letting me join." She felt a lump in her throat. She bit her lip. "For believing me when I couldn't believe in myself."

"That's what I'm here for, my child." He chuckled.

"After losing my father…" She looked away and then back at him. "I hope it's okay that I feel that way with you."

"Come here, Sifkni." He held his arms open and embraced her when she hugged him. "You all are my children. Hot blooded children." He laughed. "Now go get yourself to the Greybeards. Bring us honor."

Sif nodded. "Aye." She left to pack essentials in her bag. She walked outside seeing Farkas waiting for her. "I'm ready."

"About time." He chuckled. "Did you want to walk? Or catch a carriage?"

"It's not that long of a walk. But, you need to let me know if you need to rest." She poked his chest plate.

"Aye. Let's go."

* * *

Sifkni walked into the inn in Ivarstead. "I'm gonna need a room for the day and night for my friend." She said as she walked to the bar. "He's outside. Big nord fella, can't miss him." She laughed.

"You on a pilgrimage?" The barkeep, Wilhelm, looked her over.

Sif nodded. Did she even tell people she was the Dragonborn? Had rumors even spread yet? "I've never had the opportunity to climb the steps until now. I'm hoping it'll help relax my mind about my future." She smiled.

"Why doesn't your friend go with you?"

"Unfortunately, my friend is injured and my father only let him take me this father." She laughed. "I hope this'll cover any of expenses." She left a small pouch on the table. "Thank you."

"Visit us when you make it back down."

Sif nodded. "Absolutely. I'll need to rest when I get back." She walked outside and looked around for Farkas. He stood by the bridge, talking to someone.

"Oh, Sif." Farkas turned when she walked up on the two men. "This is Klimmek. He was telling me about the Seven Thousand Steps. He makes deliveries to the Greybeards but his legs are worn from walking it so many times."

"Oh? I'm on my way up. I could deliver it?"

"Really? Is that okay? There's a chest that the deliveries go into. Thank you."

Sif nodded. "I'm already headed up." She grabbed the bag of supplies and then turned to Farkas. "I've paid for your room and food. Don't you dare get into any trouble." She poked Farkas' chestplate. He groaned but nodded. "I'll be back as soon as possible." She turned to start her long trek.

* * *

Sifkni rubbed her hands together. She stood in front of the stairs to High Hrothgar. She placed the supplies into the chest out front with the other donations. She took her time walking up the steps, taking in the view and the crisp air. She pushed open the door and saw 4 robed men standing. Waiting. She swallowed nervously.

"So… a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age." One approached her.

"You call me Dragonborn. What does it mean?" She looked around at the others.

"First, let us see if you truly are Dragonborn. Let us taste of your Voice. Do not be afraid. Your Shout will not harm us."

Sif wrung her hands. "Ah… Okay… " She concentrated on the word and felt the power surge through her body. "_Fus_!" Her cheeks flushed because of the mess the power caused.

"Dragonborn. It is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards. Now, tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?"

"I'm answering your summons. After I defeated the dragon…"

"We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny." Arngeir continued.

"What is my destiny?" She frowned. She was upset with the thought of a destiny. All she ever wanted was a quiet life. It looks like the Divines had other plans for her.

"That is for you to discover. We can show you the Way, but not your destination."

She nodded. "Then, I'm ready to learn."

"You have shown that you are Dragonborn. You have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen." Arngeir paced around the front hall and continued talking. "Without training, you have already taken the first steps towards projecting your Voice into a Thu'um, a Shout." He stopped and looked at her. "Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn. When you Shout, you speak in the language of dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All Shouts are made up of three Words of Power. As you master each Word, your Shout will become progressively stronger. Master Einarth will now teach you '_Ro_' the second Word in Unrelenting Force. **Ro** means '_Balance_' in the dragon tongue. Combine it with _Fus_ \- '_Force_' - to focus your Thu'um more sharply." As he finished explaining another man approached in front of her.

"'_Ro_'…" The words appeared on the floor. The same ethereal text as the walls she'd come across. Even though she'd never learned any dragon language, she could read it. She nodded when the word disappeared.

"You learn a new word like a master… you truly do have the gift. But learning a Word of Power is only the first step… you must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a Shout." He stopped and looked at her. "Well, that is how the rest of us learn Shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and knowledge directly. Which has happened before." He continued when she nodded. "As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of '_Ro_'."

Einarth bowed towards Sif and the same energy as when she slayed the dragon flowed through her. She looked down at her hands. The same warm feeling as the dragon's soul flowed through her veins. She understood. At least, she understood how Master Einarth perceived the world.

"Now let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um. Use your Unrelenting Force shout to strike the targets as they appear."

"_Fiik… Lo… Sah!_" An ethereal version of one of the Greybeards appeared in front of Sif.

"_Fus… Ro_." The conjuration disappeared as the power touched it.

"Well done. Again."

"_Fiik… Lo… Sah!_" Another shouted. Another conjuration.

"_Fus… Ro_."

"You learn quickly. Once more."

Sif had to stop herself from clicking her tongue. She understood they needed to test her, but… Was this not excessive? Perhaps this is how they always trained everyone?

"_Fiik… Lo… Sah!_"

"_Fus… Ro_."

"Impressive. Your Thu'um is precise. You show great promise, Dragonborn. We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri."

One of the men started walking through the building, leading to massive doors with dragons etched into the metal. Sof followed after them. She rubbed her hands together. Divines! It was as cold as the Pale. The others trailed behind her and surrounded her in the courtyard.

"We will now see how you learn a completely new Shout. Master Borri will teach you '_Wuld_' which means '_Whirlwind._'"

Borri stepped forwards. "_Wuld_…" The words appeared on the ground before again.

"You must hear the word within yourself before you can project it into a Thu'um."

'_Wuld_'. She thought of the word, vague understanding. It would be the same as the '_Ro_'.

"Approach Master Borri and he will gift you his knowledge of _'Wuld_'." She approached Borri and felt the same energy. The same as before. She felt the rush of Master Borri's perceived meaning of the word.

"Now we will see how quickly you can master a new Shout. Master Wulfgar will demonstrate Whirlwind Sprint. Then it will be your turn. Master Borri."

Master Borri walked over to a large gate and stood next to it. He yelled. A new word. "'_Bex'_!" The gate flew open. Could Sif learn that word? She had a general understanding of the word. Maybe a dragon understood it?

" '_Wuld… Nah… Kest_'!" Wulfgar dashed… No, he basically flew through the gate before it closed. Sif stood there wide-eyed. Could she really do that? She inhaled deeply, held the breath, and then released it.

"Now it is your turn. Stand next to me." He gestured to his side. Sif walked over. She took her pack off and her weapons as well. Arngeir smiled. "Master Borri will open the gate. Use your Whirlwind Sprint to pass through before it closes."

"'_Bex_'!"

"'_Wuld'!"_

She looked behind her once her body stopped moving. She looked down at her hands. Adrenaline rushed through her body. "I… did that?" She looked back Arngeir and then walked over to the Greybeards as they gathered together.

"Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um is… astonishing." He stroked his beard. "I'd heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn, but to see it for myself…"

Sif grabbed her pack and threw it back on. She tied the sword to her belt. She smiled. "Thank you… This… is all new tome. What's next?"

"You are now ready for your last trial. Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return. Sky above, Voice within." He bowed.

"I'll return with the horn…"

* * *

Sifkni walked into the Vilemyr inn. She quickly walked over to Farkas who turned around when the door opened. "I have to go on a retrieval. I assume you are game to come with me?" She sat down next to him and yawned. She took the heavy gauntlets and put them on the table. "But, first food. And sleep."

"How was it?"

"I'm still being tested?" She shrugged. She looked over at Wilhelm and waved at him. He nodded and grabbed some food, stew and bread, for her. "Thank you. Here's more money for the room and the food." She handed him a handful of septims. She turned back to Farkas while munching on bread. "I need to get the founder's horn or something? At least, this should definitely be only draugr? But, he said I would need to 'Remain true to the Way of the Voice'." She slurped on the stew. "I assume that means I have to use my shouting…"

"I'd like to see your shouting. I'm sure it's something amazing." Farkas leaned over on the table and watched her. "How was the climb?"

"Cold. Cold and long. There was a troll? But, the wolves left me alone. I saw a couple of other pilgrims. I could show you one of the shouts. You'd like it. It's like I was flying? But it's sprint. It's even faster than running around…" She leaned close to him. "As a wolf you know. I don't think I've felt anything so freeing. Freedom. With just a small word."

Farkas smiled at her. "You were so scared about being the dragonborn. You seem almost happy about it now?"

Sif flushed and laughed. "I don't have work hard at it. The sprint shout is definitely my favorite. I'll show you on our way to Ustengrav. But, we should get some kind of rest."

Farkas nodded. "Our room is over there." He pointed.

"Hmm? One room?"

"Oh… was I supposed to get two?"

Sifkni looked around. "No. It's okay. We can share." She put the empty bowl in the back fo the table. "I know I'm ready to get this armor off… My shoulders are not used to all this weight."

"You'll get used to it, the more you use it." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I can take these off for you." He unfastened the spaulders. "I can help you with the rest when you are ready." He laughed as she frowned.

"Thank you Farkas. You're always a big help for me." Sif stood from the table and stretched. "Let's get as much rest as possible." She grabbed her armor and walked to the room. Farkas trailed after her. "If you just help with the fasteners… I can manage." She sat down on the bed and unfastened the greaves and slid them off along with the boots. She stretch out her foot and ankle. "That's better."

"Excuse me." He reached over and unfastened the cuirass. He helped lift it off. "There. Done with the heavy part." He chuckled. "Hold on." He put the armor down on the table and walked back over. He ran his fingers through her hair. "It's sticking up." He laughed and took a step back.

Sif laughed. "There's probably some static charge in the armor." She untied her hair tie and unplaited it. "Let me get this chainmail off." She took the chain hosen off and handed it to Farkas, who added it to her growing pile. She pulled the hauberk over her head. "Hmm. ow… ow…"

"What's wrong…?" He walked over. "Oh. Your hair is stuck. Here. Let me get it for you. Hang onto the hauberk okay? I know it's heavy." He carefully worked her hair through the chains. He threw the hauberk to the table. "Are you okay?"

Sif nodded through tear filled eyes. "Yes. I didn't expect that. I'll keep my hair up next time." She rubbed her scalp. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." He sat down on the bed and started taking off his armor, starting with the greaves and boots.

"Let me help you."

"I've got this. I'm used to it now." He tried to wave her away.

"I'm helping." Sif stood up and started to unfasten his chestpiece, helping pull it over his head. "Divines, how much is this?" She laughed and put it on the table next to her stuff. "You wear leather armor instead of the chainmail." She tilted her head. "That's probably why you go that wound." She looked at him.

Farkas laugh. "Chainmail gets hot so… I don't like wearing it. You should wear it though. It's very protective."

Sif frowned and then laughed. "I will." She walked back over to grab his boots. Before she could kneel down to grab them, Farkas pulled her into an embrace, resting his face on her stomach. "F-f-Farkas…?" She flushed and bit her lip.

"Thanks for letting me come with you. I know I've been a pain." He squeezed his arms around her back.

"I… uh… No. It's my fault you were hurt. So…" Her hand hovered over his head, momentarily. She raked her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad you came with me."

He moved his head and looked up. "Truly?" He smiled.

Sif nodded. "Yes. It's been nice to have the company. And… Specifically that it's your company I get to enjoy."

"Aye. Sorry. I'll let you go. I promised to let you set the pace." He frowned. "I couldn't help it. Sorry."

Sif put her hands on his arms and took a small step away, before sitting down next to him. "It's… I wasn't expecting it." She leaned over on his arm. She hesitated, but intertwined their fingers.

He ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I understand. I'll ask next time."

"Thank you." She yawned. "Sorry…" She wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

"No. Let's get you to bed actually. After walking to Ivarstead and then walking up the mountain… and I'm sure doing whatever the Greybeards wanted, was tiring." He stood and walked over to the wall sconce. "Get comfortable. I can keep watch."

Sif looked at him as she got under the furs. "We're sharing right. Get over here, you oaf."

He smiled. "Aye." He put out the sconce and climbed into the bed, laying next to her.


	8. The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller

Roar of a Wolfborn

Chapter 8

The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller

Sifkni woke when she felt the sun peak through the small window in the room. She attempted to sit up. She sighed when she remembered Farkas slept next to her. His iron grip around her waist. She closed her eyes. She put herself in this predicament. She shifted around to face him. She squeezed her arms between them and ran her fingers through his hair. "Farkas." He grunted. "We should probably get going if we want to make it to Morthal by nightfall." He grunted again but loosened his grip on her.

"It's morning already?" He yawned. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "I'll get up something to eat. Get ready." He rubbed his face and yawned again.

Sif nodded and stood up. She walked over to wash her face in the basin and then stared at the chainmail. She dreaded the heaviness. Should she risk the safety? She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" He came in and handed her a bowl of porridge.

She pointed to the armor and shoveled the food into her mouth. "I don't want to wear it. After walking those stairs…" She shook her head and put the empty bowl down. "I'll put it on. Don't give me that look. I'm just not happy. I don't want to wear it for half a day to take it off. How in Oblivion you can wear yours all day…?" She sat down to put on the chain hosen over her leather breeches. "I feel like I'm getting ready for a war…"

He shrugged. "I grew up in the armor basically. You'll get used to it. As long as you wear it."

"I know." She slid her feet into the boots and fastened the greaves. She stood and stared at the hauberk again. "I think it might be the beast blood not wanting to be confined and shackled." She carefully and slowly put the hauberk on. "Not that I plan to transform but…" She looked at Farkas. He had already managed to eat and put his armor on while she complained. She bit her lip.

"No. It's a good explanation. I've ruined a few sets but…" He walked over and helped her put the cuirass on. "If we did this…" He loosened the fastener in a such a way it would give more room if she needed it. "Now, it can and will leave you vulnerable. Especially if you get rid of the hauberk." He patted the back of her armor.

She twisted her body, satisfied with the extra room. "Thank you. I'll need to learn to put this on and take it off faster if I ever need to change."

"It's not a problem. I'm glad to help you." He smiled. "Well, we should hurry and head out. Are you wanting to rest when we get to Morthal and head to the ruins in the morning or..?"

Sif looked around and shrugged. "I would like to rest my weary bones before I go into another draugr infested tomb. But, we could camp out. Though it is the swamp…" She shook her head. "The inn sound promising." She laughed. "We better send a letter to Jorrvaskr before Vilkas worries we are dead. Or worse, you are dead, and I've run away." She chuckled. Farkas smiled as he shook his head. "You know it's true. Before long, he'll come looking for us. It's been a few days and we're about to go out even further." She shook her head. "All I wanted was a nice quiet city life…"

"Maybe after this is all blown over you can get that quiet life?"

Sif looked at him and laughed. "I shouldn't have joined the Companions. Or be a werewolf." She shook her head and then grabbed a paper and quill on the table. She jotted a quick note to Kodlak. "Let's go fetch the courier then."

After a quick discussion with the courier about who and where to deliver, the pair started their half days trek to Morthal. Once they were a decent ways from the town Sif turned to Farkas. "Watch. 'Wuld'!" She stopped moving about 30 feet away and turned around.

Farkas' jaw dropped. "But. How?" He put his hand on his face and rubbed it. "You can do that… Whenever you wanted?" He walked up to her.

"I think? I've never tried to shout more than once without time between…" Sif looked around.

"Just imagine if you could use that to get everywhere. No one could catch you."

"But what if I don't see a cliff or run straight into a giant." Sifkni shuddered.

Farkas frowned. "Yes. That would not be good."

Sif chuckled. "Of course not. I'm sure I'll need to use the voice when I get in Ustengrav. I haven't used the first shout I learned on anyone."

"Can I see that one?"

"Uh." Sif hesitated.

"Please?" Farkas pouted when he looked at her.

"Uh… Fine." She threw her hands up in the air. "Just stand away. I don't want to hurt you." She pushed him back away from the road. "'Fus'" She felt the rush of power escape through her mouth. Debris on the road was thrown out of the way of the shockwave. A small sapling snapped at the power. Birds scattered away at the sound. She turned and looked at Farkas.

He rubbed his face. "I've been around draugr that can do… shouting. I…" He looked around. He was at a loss. "That's amazing. That sprint shout was amazing. But this one…"

"They called it Unrelenting Force."

"It's certainly something. You'll need to show the others when we get back."

"Farkassss." She groaned. "Unless you plan on cleaning up the mess it makes!" Farkas grimaced and groaned. "I'm not going to shout at Jorrvaskr and then make Tilma clean it." She kicked his greaves. "You know better'n that."

Farkas frowned and nodded. "Okay. I'll clean it up. You keep scuffing my armor when you do that."

"Good." She laughed and continued on her way to the ruins. He followed after her.

Between talking and fighting the occasional bandit, the pair finally made it to the muggy wetlands of Hjallmarch by nightfall. Sif groaned when she stepped in a puddle that didn't look too deep. Farkas laughed at her then promptly stepped into another puddle when he wasn't paying attention. Sif stuck her tongue out. "Serves you right. Let's get to the inn. Hopefully, they can draw up a bath. Even if it's not warm." Sif walked into the inn.

"Welcome to the Moorside Inn. Glad to finally have a customer." The redguard innkeeper smiled at them. "Kick off your boots, stay awhile. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with. I got nothing but time these days."

Sifkni smiled. "We'll be staying the night. Perhaps tomorrow night? And a bath, perhaps?"

"Certainly. Hot meals as well?"

Sifkni nodded. "Absolutely. Which room shall be ours?" She took her gauntlets off and retrieved the gold before placing it on the bar.

"That one over there." The innkeeper pointed to a room before handed Sif two bowls of stew and bread. "Morthal doesn't exactly cry a lover's getaway, though. What brings you here?"

"We're with the Companions, going on a delve at Ustengrav. Our bones are weary from our trip. Well, mine are. He's probably fine." Sifkni laughed, trying to hide any embarrassment of being called lovers.

The innkeeper laughed. "I'll set up a tub for bathing. It shouldn't be long. I think I have a tub big enough for both of you, if you squeeze clo--"

"That won't be necessary…" Sif bit her lip.

The innkeeper blanched. "I'm sorry. I as--

"No. It's okay." Sif leaned in closer. "We're…" She corrected, "I'm taking it slow…" She wrung her hands.

"I'll get the bath drawn and warmed. Please excuse me." The innkeeper left in a hurry.

Sifkni took the bowls of stew and bread over to the table Farkas sat down at. "She's getting a bath ready. Do you want to go first?"

Farkas took a bowl and shook his head. "You go first. I'll decide if I'll take one or just wash up." He frowned as he ate. "You've been looking forward to that bath for like 3 days now."

Sif sighed. "I know." She munched on the bread. "I won't take long so the water is still warm for you if you decide to bathe. Which you should."

"Aye."

"The bath's warmed for you, dear. I'll be sure no one disturbs you." Sif nodded and followed the woman into the bathing room. "If you need anything, holler for me."

"Thank you." She sat down on the bench and removed the boots and greaves. She unfastened the cuirass and attempted to take it off. She frowned. Something was lodged on the chainmail. She poked her head out and looked towards Farkas. "Farkas." She whispered. He looked towards her and arched his eyebrow. "I need help." He made his way over to her. "It's stuck to the hauberk. Can you help lift it off?"

"Of course. Part of the chain must be snagged on something. Hold on." He lifted the cuirass and hauberk over her head. "Sorry…" He turned. "Your jerkin must be snagged too." He put the armor set on the table and looked to see what had snagged.

Sif felt her face flush when the draft hit her chest. "No… Don't apologize. I probably was too rough with it or something."

"A whole row of chainmail is stuck on the jerkin's strings. How did you not feel this?" He laughed. He turned to look. "You do have a welt on your side from it." He looked away again.

Sif looked down. "Hmm? It's probably going to hurt now???" She laughed. She reached up and took her hair down, letting the long auburn hair cascade down. She leaned over the side of the tub and tested the water's temperature. "You can fix it later. If you'd like? It's not a problem."

Farkas nodded. "I almost got it fixed. I'll take it to our room so you have your privacy."

"Thank you. Can you bring my pack to me? My shift is in there? Please?"

Farkas nodded and returned with her bag. "Here. These are from the innkeeper." He put her pack on the table along with the towel.

"Thank you." Once he left again, Sif stripped the hosen and breeches off. She shivered in her small clothes. She took those off and then stepped into the tub. She sank down into the water and let out a moan. This was the best. She leaned back and dunked her hair into the water. She was amazed at how quickly the water became dirty. This is what she needed.

After bathing, she quickly dressed in her shift and braided her wet hair. She carefully walked to the room. "It's ready for you… though maybe we should get new water… that grime from the swamp followed me to the bath."

Farkas frowned. "I think I'll pass." He dunked his hands into the washbasin and threw the water on his face.

"Farkas… go take an actual bath please…" Sifkni shivered as she walked to the bed. She laid down and wrapped herself in the furs.

Farkas grumbled and walked to the bath. When he returned, Sif was already asleep. Farkas looked her over and pulled another fur blanket over her. He put out the candle and climbed into bed with her.

As dawn broke, the two made their way to Ustengrav. Sif stood outside the iron door and sighed. "Well, I'm tired of ancient nordic tombs…"

"And, there's all these dead bandits around…" Farkas looked around. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Sifkni shook her head. "I think I can manage… I know if something goes wrong, you'll be able to help me."

Sifkni fought her way through the nordic ruin. Mages and Bandits at the beginning and draugr in the last part. Some skeletons as well. She ran across a puzzle and it required her to use the Whirlwind Sprint. She knew she was almost done. Sifkni wandered down the small pathway in the middle of the large hall. She wiped the grime off her face. Water surrounded her and the pathway. She walked up to the altar. A piece of parchment clasped in the hand where the horn should be. She frowned and looked around. Someone had to have taken it. Could it be a bandit? She picked it up and read it.

'Dragonborn--

I need to speak to you. Urgently.

Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you.

\--A friend'

The scent on the note calmed her down. Delphine. How was she involved again? She shook her head. She knew there was something different about that woman when she went to deliver the Dragonstone. Now, there was no use hiding her involvement in all this now. She shook her head.

Sif quickly left through a secret entrance. If only these things were obvious and easily accessible at the beginning… She made it outside the ruins and frowned at the rain. Such was the weather up here. She followed Farkas' scent to the treeline. "We get to go to Riverwood now…" She groaned at the thought of walking back there. "Maybe we can get a carriage in Morthal. I'm tired of delving and walking and retrieving and… and I'm just tired." She groaned.

Farkas chuckled and walked over to her. "Let's see if we can get a carriage ride or maybe a horse. Why do we need to go all the way out there?" He tilted his head. Sif held the note towards him and he read it. "Do you have any idea who it is?"

"Actually, yes. But, I am going to pretend to be shocked. She doesn't know I'm a wolf so…" She ran her hands through her hair, taking it down from the makeshift bun. "She helped me when I escaped Helgen after I lost Thonro." She laughed. "Her scents all over the paper. It was faint in the ruins but… with all the draugr and bandits it was hard to pinpoint why it was familiar."

"Well, then she is a good person."

"You're a good person." She laughed. "Let's head there now. We can rest at the inn. If you would like to go back to Jorrvaskr, I understand."

Farkas shook his head. "I'll see you to Riverwood. After that, I better go back home. Riverwood is close enough that you'll be safe."

After a long walk from the ruins to Whiterun hold, the pair finally made it to Riverwood. Sif groaned as the little hamlet came into view from across the river. "Finally… I can get a bed and sleep and some food made by Tilma…" She turned to Farkas. "You are more than welcome to go back home. I'll see what Delphine needs and head back as soon as I can."

Farkas nodded. "If you change plans, let us know."

Sif smirked. "Of course. I'll either send a courier or stop by. I'll need to make a trip back to High Hrothgar to return the horn… If she has it." Sif shook her head. "Farkas?"

"Hmmm?" He turned.

Sif planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "You've been a great help and even better company. If you need someone to go with you on a job. Please ask me first… I want to pay you back for the past few days." She turned and walked away before he could give a proper response. She felt her cheeks turn as dark red as her hair. When she turned back, Farkas walked away with his hand on his cheek. She smiled.

Sif made her way to the inn. "Delphine."

"Oh my. Sifkni. Look at you." She walked up to Sif. "I feel like you've grown which I know can't be true as you are an adult, already." She laughed. "So, what brings you back to my inn? If it's about paying me back, you can forget about it. When you helped Farengar…"

Sif shook her head. "I mean I do want to pay you back somehow. I've gold now. But, I actually came here to rent your attic room."

Delphine's eyes widened a little. A minute gesture. Sif heard Delphine's heart hasten at the mention of the attic room. Delphine swallowed and smiled. "Well, we unfortunately do not have an attic room but you can take that room over there. Make yourself comfortable." She gestured towards the room.

Sif nodded as she handed her the gold. "Thank you, Delphine." She walked into the room and sat down. Finally. She sighed as she practically tore the armor off. She needed to wash off. After she got the horn… She would get a bath. Stop by home and then deliver the horn. It sounded like a great plan.

Delphine came into the room. "So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about." She looked Sifkni up and down. She pulled a carved goat's horn from her bag. "I think you're looking for this." She held the ornate horn towards Sif, who looked it over and nodded. "Now. We need to talk. Follow me." Delphine shut the door to the room and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened and pressed on the false back, revealing a set of stairs.

Sif's mouth dropped. She quickly stashed the horn with her belongings and made her way to the door. She followed behind Delphine into the hidden cellar. What in Oblivion did Delphine want that needed to be in a secret hideout?


End file.
